Moon Touched
by Wolfling72
Summary: Yet another romance, sweet and fluffy, featuring Alpha/Omega dynamics with the always splendid Werewolf Draco. How does Hermione handle it? What does Draco do? And is it possible to make the Wolfsbane potion cheaper? May or may not contain citrus of a sort. Expect random pop-ins from Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, and Theo plus an OC character. Au and EWE. Keep that in mind.
1. In The Beginning

**I own nothing except my imagination and earn no money from its use. Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. I am just playing here, therefore all standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

 **A/N: There will be no bestiality in this story. There will be frank discussions of knotting but I am still unsure if that will be used. I will not be using the werewolf form found in the movies. Instead, I will be using the descriptions provided in the books ie Werewolves can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by their shorter snout, more human-like eyes, and tufted tail. This will be a romance first and foremost so do not expect violence as that is reserved for the forest and the hunt, which I will not describe.**

 **This story will be EWE and AU after 1998. All noted full moons were checked via farmers almanacs for the years 2000 through 2001. If my story runs longer timeline wise, the same will apply.**

 **OK. On with the story. Please R &R!**

* * *

He ran.

He pelted through the woods and the dark gray, green and black trees which refused to let the moonlight pierce the canopy. He tripped around roots and fallen branches that jutted and poked until he was scratched and limping. He flew past flowers, closed against the night's coolness, their white and purple buds like little heads swaying upon thin necks of brightest green.

He ran.

Well, he hadn't run, not at first. At first, he'd been bitten, savagely, but the wolf had released him with a whine almost as soon as it had happened. The biter had been a very pretty wolf, russet colored and solid with gleaming cinnamon eyes. So at first, he hadn't run. He'd yelped and THEN screamed, shrill and sharp. However, moments later, the Malfoy heir had spelled his ragged wound, to stop the bleeding, and then turned his attention to freeing the pained wolf from some stupid muggle trap that had been left there, hidden in the woods, near the manor.

It was the agonized howl that forced the young man to run.

Once Draco returned home, he'd cleaned the wound with a potion of Dittany and found his way to bed, a truly asshole move. He hadn't given any further thought to the bite until the next day when he noticed a faint shimmer on his left shoulder, there at the knob of bone. Wolf bites don't shimmer and he realized, with a start, that he'd been monumentally stupid. And drunk. His drunkenness had led to stupidity and now, at nineteen years of age and the last remaining free Malfoy, he had done the unthinkable.

He'd tainted the line.

Of course, the shimmer proved nothing but he knew. He knew. And when a young man with reddish brown hair and bright cinnamon shaded eyes accosted him at home a few days later, his knowledge was solidified. That young man, only seventeen and born of a witch mother and werewolf father, had been the one to bite him. His name? Tobias McLaughlin. The young man was another orphan of the War and scared, terrified, that he would be punished. So, Malfoy had taken him in and they became a pack. A small pack but pack, nonetheless.

Of course, they had to register with the Magical Creatures and Beings division but that was a mere formality as protocols had been tightened when Kingsley Shacklebolt had been sworn in as Minister. There had also been a law, sponsored by two-thirds of the Golden Trio, which allowed the pair to keep their status to themselves as long as they agreed to the wolfsbane potion. Tobias, being born that way, had not needed it. Draco had.

But it was fine.

The Manor was home~ imposing, large, somehow dark but home nonetheless~ and the woods and fields that surrounded it became the hunting grounds. The duo rarely left their small kingdom except to work; Tobias to his job as a researcher for the Department of Mysteries, Space division, and Malfoy to his offices at Malfoy Enterprises, multinational. It was a quiet life, a good life, boring but safe, sane. Because of their care, no one was hurt.

Ever.

The pair allowed no visitors, no parties. It made sense for the young men who lived, ate, and hunted together to keep the outside world away. They had solitude. Peace. Did they sometimes wish that it was different, that they were different? That they could live lives more suited to young single males? Yes. They understood, though, that the taint was dangerous, so they kept themselves separate and kept all of Wizarding London, safe.

Somehow, they avoided tensions between them but it wasn't until they'd made use of the Manor's vast library that they'd discovered why. Malfoy was Alpha, Tobias beta. There was no need to jockey for a position because their positions were solidified. They had found references to a type called Omega but it never stated whether or not that rare being was a wolf and it did not matter.

There was only the two of them and sometimes, there was Theo.

At least that was the case until she entered his office on a sunny Tuesday morning in May, right before his twentieth birthday, for an interview.

"Mr. Malfoy? Hermione Granger is here for her nine thirty appointment," his assistant stated, his voice the merest burr of sound.

"Send her in," was his brisk reply.

Within moments, a scent hit his nostrils~ peach, vanilla, musk, oak, and something other~ and then she was there. Slender with almond tinted skin, wide brown eyes and curls contained by a tight bun at the base of her nape which showed off rounded cheeks and the slender lines of her throat. At twenty, she'd grown into an understated prettiness that one could easily miss but it wasn't what made her unforgettable. It never had been. It was her smile.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said with a voice like warm velvet.

"Miss Granger? I thought you'd be with the Ministry by now."

"Oh I wanted to but I asked for the Beings and Creatures division and they wanted me for the DMLE. That was for Ron and Harry, not me, so I am searching further afield," she replied.

"What is your interest here?"

"Research, potions, and charms," a concise statement, a lift of one dark eyebrow.

"Well, I know your N.E.W.T. grades were impeccable and I also know you are a dab hand with both of your interests but what could we offer you that would match both your intellect and interests?"

"No more than what I've applied for, Mr. Malfoy. Your holdings are diverse and since you've taken over, your business has only gained in monetary value. Your last few quarterly reports show a marked movement away from dark artifacts and you lead the field for Beings and Creatures employed. Since that is my first love, I have an interest in developing both potions and charms toward helping with further integration of those people into the wizarding world." The brunette leaned forward, her wide eyes gleaming. "I have both practical knowledge and a workable idea for an improved wolfsbane potion which would be less expensive to develop as well as background experimentation for a charm to help with the pain of the change. I feel that either of these things would equal my initial requirements for hire."

Draco arched an eyebrow as his right forefinger rose to tap his slightly pointed chin. Both ideas had merit and had been part of his initial thrust into the marketing and development of new potions. His charms division was not geared toward invention but that department could be of more use than it currently was. Her thoughts would be more than helpful and even with the initial outlay of funds, they would be well worth the effort.

"Would you be interested in heading the research and development for the potion? I would be more than willing to shift you to charms or further upward into management after a year."

Hermione nodded and answered with a smile, "Of course, though a lateral move into charms would be more in tune with my leanings."

"And would the hours needed for either department interfere with your home life?"

That question was merely for his information, as her scent was slowly permeating the large airy space and driving him to the point of distraction. He had to know if the Weasel was still in the picture. He had no idea WHY he had to know, only that he did with something akin to desperation.

"No. I am free to dedicate as much of my time as possible to this," she murmured and he could hear the note of pain underlying her words. "There is nothing worth mentioning at home."

He smiled. "Then welcome aboard. You have a starting salary of a thousand Galleons a month (or roughly sixty thousand pounds a year) as well as a small apartment located in Diagon Alley which is connected via the Floo network to our main floor. Your immediate supervisor will be Theodore Nott, do you remember him?" At Hermione's nod, he continued on. "And your start date will be next Monday. You should report directly to the potions lab, located in the basement, level B via lift."

Hermione smiled, her eyes alight with glee. "That amount of money sounds excessive but the rest is absolutely brilliant. Thank you, Malfoy. You won't be disappointed."

With that, the pair rose and shook hands. At that touch, a zing of heat tangled through them and only stopped when the handshake ended. Hermione found herself short of breath and Draco had the overwhelming urge to ravish her on top of his desk. He fought it down with a slight frown. Hermione noticed that small change of expression but said nothing to draw attention, neither to her own reaction nor his.

"I will make the move and be here next Monday. Thanks again."

With that, the young woman left, taking her scent and presence with her. Draco finally returned to his seat and allowed himself a moment to think before turning his attention to the mountain of paperwork which lay in a small pile on the gleaming expanse of his desk. His thoughts, however, repeatedly returned to the young woman who had just left, a woman he'd offered an apartment to (a perk that did NOT actually go with the job), a woman who, even now, beckoned him into stupid little rhapsodies about things that could not be.

He did not know why.

There was just something about her.

As for Hermione? She headed to her old apartment located in the center of Muggle London and settled in for a nice cuppa and a good think. Malfoy had changed in some inexplicable way. She knew, of course, that he had been bitten. She was one of the very few outside of the Ministry that had been made aware of his circumstances. She'd also met Tobias and he had shared a bit of his story at her urging. He was a sweet young man, filled with a bright cheerfulness that seemed to light up the space around him.

However, Malfoy was the exact opposite. He carried an aura of authority and danger that Tobias lacked. Her knowledge of werewolf physiology and mentality had already assigned him the role of Alpha because that made sense and was easily understood. What she did not understand was the way she had felt drawn to him during their meeting, like something inside wanted him to see her. The only thing that came close to that was how she'd felt from the second year at Hogwarts onward (until the end of the war) when it came to Ronald Weasley.

It was oddly invigorating and strange.

Of course, not being part of pack dynamics or a werewolf herself, she hadn't ever heard of Betas or Omegas and the knowledge would have come in handy. For the nonce, though, she was confused by the feelings he'd aroused as she'd never imagined herself as inherently submissive to anybody, and yet, there was a bit of it there. The very thought that she could not pinpoint why gave her the chills. Why would that feeling of completion roll over her in his presence? What was it about him? It wasn't like that when they were in school. What made it different now? Two years of absence did not make that much of a difference!

The brunette did not sleep well that night.

And in Wiltshire, in an old and imposing home, a certain former Slytherin found himself with the exact same problem.


	2. With Friends Like These

**A/N: I imagined Hermione's apartment is located on the High Street in Diagon Alley. Since I could only find a few known addresses for certain stores, I will leave her exact location up to you, dear readers.**

 **Standard disclaimer with all that implies ie I am not JK Rowling, I make no money from this and anything you recognize belongs to her.**

* * *

"What do you mean you have a job with Malfoy," Ron all but yelled, his face an alarming shade of puce. "I thought you were coming to the Ministry with Harry and me."

The trio, along with the addition of Ginny Weasley, were seated in The Three Broomsticks at a table that they'd claimed during their tenure at Hogwarts. Harry, for his part, only looked slightly put out and hadn't said a word, only his emerald gaze displaying his thoughts.

"Ronald, you knew I wasn't coming. I told you that a year ago after I left Hogwarts and before you tripped and fell into Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny stifled a laugh, her hand rising to cover an impish grin.

"But Malfoy," the redhead whined. "I thought we'd decided to stay away from his kind."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you decided. I decided that I wanted a job doing what I love. I thought you'd be happy for me. I have a new apartment, finally moving back into Wizarding London and am going to make a more than decent salary using my brain. For Godric's sake, Ronald, I don't understand the problem!"

Ron looked at Harry with a lifted brow, his bright blue eyes focused on the raven-haired young man. "Harry, talk some sense to her! She's too daft to listen to me."

"Did you just call me daft, Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione snapped as her small hands slapped down onto the table top. "This from a man who couldn't keep it in his pants for longer than a minute and who couldn't have made it through his education without me?"

Harry took that moment to interject, "Hermione, I don't think he meant it like that."

He trailed off as Hermione speared him with her simmering gaze, her nostrils flared with anger. Her voice was calm and collected when she spoke again, each word dropped into the silence like glass.

"How else could he have meant it, Harry?"

"Well," the young man stammered. "I just think that the whole idea has been a bit of a shock. I mean going to work at Malfoy Enterprises doesn't sound like something you'd do."

"And how would you know, Harry? Where have you and Ronald been for the last six months of my life? Have we done anything beyond exchanging owls?"

Both young men looked abashed.

"Exactly. I don't want to work at the Ministry, at least not where they want to put me and both of you know it. Can't you just be happy that I am excited? Is that so bloody difficult?" The last query had just the slightest touch of reproach and made both young men feel awful enough that they had no more words. It was Ginny who broke the impasse.

"Well, I am excited for you, Hermione. When are you moving and are you going to invite me to see your new place after you get it all set up?"

"Sure!"

With that change of subject, the foursome turned their conversation toward lighter fare and by the time they'd parted ways, Hermione felt just a bit better. Not that their opinions would have changed the course of her journey, far from it. She knew her own mind and no one could tell her what was right for her. She would not let them.

The next few nights were spent packing her small apartment and ridding herself of the vast accumulation of odds and ends she gathered over the past year. She found pictures she'd not seen since Hogwarts, books that she'd thought lost, pages from the Prophet, even an old bag of runes for casting. She had no idea why she'd held onto the latter but she felt that there must have been a point and so, though she removed most of the detritus, she kept the small, shaped stones in their velvet bag and stored them in a nearby box for transferral to her new home.

She'd figure it all out later.

By Friday, she'd moved to the new apartment; a two bedroom with a dining room, kitchen, living room, loo, and den with high vaulted ceilings and thick, wall to wall, cream and brown carpeting. Since most of her furniture did not go with the general elegance of her new space, she'd sold off most of her old stuff and gone shopping. She had spent a vast quantity of galleons (earned from the Ministry for her role in stopping the war) on furnishings like a lovely tweed covered couch, loveseat, and chair in a gorgeous shade of chocolate. End tables made of gleaming cherry complemented the space and that particular mixture of wood and furniture color was carried throughout her dining room before continuing into the second bedroom which she had turned into a small library, complete with wall sconces and small table lamps.

Her bedroom was the most relaxed room in the apartment with a canopied bed in oak, a matching chest of drawers and a rather large walk-in closet. Her old school trunk was placed at the foot of her bed and covered by a hand-knitted afghan in pale blue, gray, and white; one of the few things she had left from her mother, a gift for her thirteenth birthday. Pillows to match the afghan were tossed haphazardly on her king-sized bed and the large bay window was covered by a set of sheer blue curtains.

It was quiet.

By the time she'd finished, the apartment showcased her personality and preferences to a tee. Splashes of red and gold could be found in almost every room including her den which had been turned into a home office. That room housed a dark cherry desk as well as reference shelves filled with books, stacks of parchments, a magically run laptop and printer, myriad quills and muggle ink pens and, oddly enough, Crookshank's old food dish.

On Sunday, she'd invited a small group of her friends, including Luna and Neville, to a housewarming party and by the time her guests had left, after spending a few hours talking and laughing gaily, she was exhausted and more than ready for a bath and bed. Alas, that was not to be as she had some unexpected visitors show up at her front door at half seven, namely Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

"Granger! Open up."

 _'Why is Malfoy here,'_ she wondered even as she hurried to the entrance and opened the door to greet him. Of course, she hadn't been expecting to also greet the tall, lanky young wizard who would be her boss for the foreseeable future but she mentioned not a word, only ushered the pair inside.

"Very nice setup, Hermione," Theo complimented as he stepped into the entryway, his dark blue eyes flashing, almost gaily. "We were in the neighborhood and figured we'd-" He paused as Draco stepped inside and shut the door behind them. The momentary silence was not oppressive but it did add a touch of oddness to the proceedings.

As Hermione led the pair toward the living room, Hermione found her gaze drawn to the tall blond as he allowed himself a chance to check out his surroundings. She saw the quirk of his eyebrow as he took in the many instances of gold and red and that drew an answering smile to her features. What had he expected? She was Gryffindor, after all.

"Aren't you going to offer us some tea?" Draco asked, gruffly, even as his startling wintry gaze met her own. "This visit does have something to do with work, you see, and I felt a quick meeting was in order."

Hermione nodded. "If you would follow me to the kitchen?"

As the two young men sauntered behind her, Draco found his gaze trapped by the swell of Hermione's hips and the slight sway of her walk. It took him a moment to realize that she'd stopped and that Theo had settled himself at a granite-topped island surrounded by four bar stools upholstered in a deep red leather. The quick grin his friend shot in his direction, once he noticed Draco's lack of proper attention, only drew a scowl to the young Malfoy's features.

 _'Dammit.'_ The gray-eyed male growled to himself. _'Pay attention!'_

"Have a seat gentleman and I will get the tea started."

With a flick and swish of her wand, she wordlessly prepared the tea, while plating up some homemade macaroons. Within minutes, a tray, ladened with a pot, cups, spoons and the rest had settled before the young men and Hermione had seated herself across from them, her slim fingers already preparing her own cuppa. Long moments later, after the first sip, the taller of her two male visitors began to speak.

"We've come to talk about the intellectual property of your proposed wolfsbane potion," Theo stated. "We are unsure if you want further payment for the rights to it."

Hermione frowned. "I assumed I was developing it for Malfoy Enterprise, therefore the rights to it would belong TO the company. After all, I will be using funding provided by you," here she nodded to Malfoy before continuing on, "And am reasonably sure that my salary is a good recompense for anything I might discover or put into practice. All I would ask is for the potion to be reasonably priced so that werewolves would be able to afford it."

Here Draco interrupted, "Will we need volunteers for the trials once you have a workable, viable potion?"

"I believe that would be the correct thing to do, Malfoy,"

"Call me Draco," he growled.

"Um Draco," she hesitantly offered. "After all, I do not want to put the company at risk nor encourage an outbreak of attacks if the potion does not work as intended. However, I am sure we are at least six to nine months away from those trials."

Theo smiled. "Have you been working on this in your spare time?"

"Yes. After Harry and I co-sponsored Lupin's law, my thoughts turned to the wolfsbane potion. He had such a hard time with his change and the ingredients made the whole thing far too expensive for the average wolf to afford, at least until recently when the new law went into effect and changed the way wolves could interact with the general populace." She paused, as a look of genuine sadness ghosted over her elfin features. "I want to help them, you know, in honor of Remus. Making things more affordable and controlling the pain of the change seems to be a good first step."

Both young men nodded and finished their tea. Soon enough, the pair rose and prepared to leave. It was Draco who turned to ask if they were allowed to use her floo to get home. Hermione nodded and offered a brief smile, "But of course, you did provide my home, after all."

She did not notice the look Theo chanced in Draco's direction.

That was probably a good thing.

She would have had questions.

So did Theo.

"What did she mean, Drake," he asked as they stepped from the floo into the library of the Manor. "Did we provide that apartment for her? I thought that place was one of your old hideouts?"

Draco scowled. "Shut it, Theo, and don't tell her any differently. I want her there, end of story."

"You don't think," Theo trailed off, his dark blue gaze flicking over Draco's mostly composed features.

The man with the platinum hair simply shrugged and answered, almost laconically, "I don't know and it does not matter. That's where I want her. The place has been sitting empty for months and she made it look homey." He paused. "I should probably ask Tobias..."

The two blonds (one platinum, the other a rich honey shade) sat together and sipped firewhiskey. Their conversation was almost non-existent with only the slightest murmur of sound as they waited for their unofficial third to join them. As odd as it was, once the two wolves had taken Theo into their confidence, the duo had stabilized. It was Tobias who had drawn attention to it and the duo, now a trio, figured that, between the three of them, they covered heart, mind, soul as well as pack structure, strength, and placement.

Maybe, just maybe, the trio of young men could figure out Draco's response to the witch.

Or maybe not.


	3. Hi Ho, It's Off to Work

**A/N: There is no known wolfsbane recipe found in any resource so I invented my own. The information has been garnered from random herb magazines and the nature of JKR's lycanthropy descriptions with the addition of my own beliefs concerning moon gathered stones, herbs, and metals.**

 **All standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

The first few weeks of Hermione's employment was spent in the Basement, learning the ins and outs of day to day operations. She'd also set up one office for her notes and a small, personal lab, the better to work on her updated version of the wolfsbane potion. One of the very first things she'd done was switch the moonstone to freshwater pearls. (That particular change had been the first to suggest itself.) The young woman had spent two months collecting the pearls during the height of the full moon to strengthen their connection to the moon's energies. Another full moon expedition had been spent collecting moonwort, mugwort and valerian root from the Forest of Dean as well as getting special dispensation to travel to the Forbidden forest on Hogwarts' grounds. Of course, she could not replace the aconite and due to the perrenial nature of the flowers she had only three choices: have Neville grow some for her in the vast expanse of Hogwarts multiple greenhouses, buy them already prepared (an expense she would rather not incur) or wait until February and March to gather them herself. She chose two of the three options and after talking it over, with both Neville and the Headmistress, she'd decided that growing her own as well as gathering them would be for the best. However, payment for the use of Neville's expertise was needful and so she made an appointment to meet with both Theo and Draco to discuss it.

"Good morning, Draco. Theo," she began, her voice low and soothing.

The trio had decided to meet in the close confines of her office and within moments Draco had been overwhelmed by her scent and the urge to rope her into a tight embrace. There was also the low growl he'd had to fight off every single time Theo got too close but his eyes, bleeding from gray to a silvery and golden hue were the only things that gave away his agitated state. Neither Hermione nor Theo noticed.

It was now September and the first time the two gentlemen would learn of her plans. Both men were excited, though Draco was also slightly worried. The funding provided had not been as much as he'd feared, especially since Hermione had done most of the gathering herself. Regardless, his nervousness only added to his discomfort and it was not long before he'd been forced to open the office door, to get away from her scent, her aura.

"I wanted to make you aware of the provisions I've made concerning the Aconite, as that is one thing that can not be changed and is the most cost prohibitive." She then went on to explain her contract with Neville as well as the special trip she'd discussed with Headmistress McGonagall.

Both men nodded, pleased with the proffered solution, though it was Theo who broached the subject of building their own greenhouses and procuring the services of a Herbal Master to run it, in the event that her changes worked.

"I believe that solution would bring down costs considerably, though we would have to search far afield for the proper sort. A being would be out of the question unless you'd hire a Veela?" This was a query aimed directly at Draco. "Otherwise a Wizard or Witch who has at least ten years experience would have to be induced."

Again, nods of agreement.

"As for some of the changes? I am thinking freshwater pearls in place of moonstone and copper mined on the three nights of the full moon. That outlay would be negligible and might well work in place of the silver. If not, we'd have to switch the amounts, maybe mix the two as that would also bring the cost down." She smiled and pointed to the small cauldron, bronze in hue and bubbling lightly. "As you can see the initial color and scent are the same as the original, using some stores of my own with the copper as a binding agent."

Draco moved closer and bent over, his sensitive nostrils a keener judge than the woman who stood before them. He could smell a slight variation due to the copper and mugwort but not enough to change the overall composition and as he straightened, he told her so. Hermione nodded in turn and drew out two different parchments before handing them over.

"Here is my initial work around with all measures added. Most of these ingredients can be gathered by the wolves themselves and if I can cut both the brewing and stirring needed, as well as changes to the timing, the poorer wolves would also be able to brew it, thus leaving our business with wolves who are working and able to afford the week's worth needed. Of course, the poorer wolves would still have a cash outlay for the aconite and possibly copper/silver mixture but we'd be positioned for that as well."

Draco smiled, his eyes rapidly glancing over the work she'd already accomplished. Theo also grinned.

"It looks as if you've got things well in hand, Hermione. Matter of fact, I am unsure of what else we can offer to you outside of the monies needed for Aconite procurement." Theo's husky statement drew another nod from Draco as well as a languid wave of one large yet slender hand.

"I will approve Neville's payment and open the main Floo for trips to Hogwarts for you. Just allow our lawyers to oversee the contract negotiations."

"Brilliant," Hermione interjected, her excitement easily heard. "I can't wait to let Neville know!"

Not long after, both Draco and Theo excused themselves and Hermione was left alone to think about what they'd discussed. However, her thoughts soon drifted to the feeling of excitement she'd felt, every time Draco's gaze had settled upon her. There had also been the urge, almost a compulsion, to rub against him, to offer her throat, to crawl into his lap and allow him to pet her, to coddle and cuddle her, to take care of her.

Those thoughts brought on confusion and she did not like it, at all. It was at that point that she decided a conversation with Tobias was in order. Maybe he could explain it or, at the very least, direct her onto a path that would allow her to discover the answers for herself.

With that, the young woman sat down and drew quill to parchment, penning a quick note to be owled to the wolf later that day. Soon after, she allowed her fingers to trail upward, to the base of her nape and it was there that she discovered a very sensitive spot, a small bump, just beneath the skin.

 _'What in the blazes,'_ she pond€ered. _'That's never been there before.'_

In another part of the vast building, on the top floor, a certain blond was also distracted by his emotional turmoil. It was one thing to think of his reactions to her while they'd attended school. After all, he'd always known they'd shared a sort of explosive chemistry, one that couldn't be denied, only hidden, at least on his end. But this new thing? It was disconcerting and left him hard pressed to decide where all of this had come from.

Was it a wolf thing? After all, the conversation held months ago had shed no further light on his feelings. Even Tobias had no knowledge that he could use outside of the mention of a bump which could relate to either Omega or mate status, maybe both. The questions he'd asked; "Does she strike you as submissive? Does she watch you?" had made him laugh. Hermione? Submissive? Not in this, or any other, lifetime. Yet, he'd noticed that her attention strayed to him, more often than not, though she invariably tried to hide it.

She couldn't though. He could smell her and hear her heartbeat, especially when they were close. He did notice that she tried to avoid the closeness, keeping chairs and desks between them whenever it was possible. What did that mean? Did she feel something? How could he learn the truth of it? Touching her was out of bounds and even if her scent changed, he'd have no idea what that meant beyond either mate or Omega.

 _'_ _Fuck!'_ He railed at the idea of not knowing, of secrets he was not party to. He knew that he would need help but he had NO idea where to go for it, nor who to ask. _'Maybe I can get approval to check at the Ministry? They have the most books, even more than Hogwarts.'_

The whole thing was a confusion of differing thoughts and opinions. Draco had no real idea of how to proceed...and he loathed it.

By the end of the work week, Neville's contract had been drawn up and finalized. Since Hermione had also finally finagled a meeting with Tobias in the Ministry's cafe, she'd told Theo that she would be happy to deliver the paperwork. He'd allowed it for expediency's sake and had wished her a good rest of her day since there was no real reason for her return. Though the brainy, not so bushy-haired (anymore) female did not understand why she'd been granted the rest of the day, she took it in the spirit he'd meant it and hurried away, first to the main floor and the large floo there and then to Hogwarts.

By mid-afternoon, everything had been signed and sent off to Malfoy, no addendums required. Neville, for his part, found himself quite pleased with the deal and was already planning a proper layout for the plants and cuttings he'd gathered and kept in stasis, long before. Since he had no classes for at least a few more hours, the tall, handsome junior professor had offered to see his friend to Hogsmeade and Hermione had accepted with a smile.

"How is it, working for Malfoy?"

Hermione thought it over as she linked her arm through his, her head tilted slightly to the left. When she chose to break the silence, it was hesitant, as if she could not find the proper words, though why she'd have such trouble was beyond her. "Well, he is very good at the running of the business and keen to stay abreast of each department. He and I have a," she paused, thoughtfully. "I feel an odd connection to him and I am not sure what brought it on. That's why I am traveling to the Ministry from Hogsmeade. I am going to meet with a friend there, who will hopefully tell me something that makes sense."

Neville nodded before he flashed her an impish smile and gave her a wink, "Well, best not let Ron hear you as it sounds like a bit of a crush!"

"Oh, hush you," she remonstrated.

As soon as the pair reached Hogsmeade, Hermione had hugged her friend and apparated away, all in the hopes of catching Tobias before he left for the day. Luckily for her, Friday's were always an early out so she caught him in the atrium before he'd made it to the large floo in the far corner, just past the guards' desk.

"Tobias!"

The stocky young male turned to face her, his head canted quizzically. As his cinnamon shaded gaze found her, a large dimpled grin settled upon his rounded features.

"Hermione, I thought you weren't coming," he teased, his deep voice at odds with the open expression.

"You knew I couldn't stay away! Anyway, since I missed meeting you for tea, would you like to come to my apartment for a bit? I really want to talk to you and I'd prefer privacy. I don't want anyone to overhear or bandy about your condition, especially since it's no one's business but your own."


	4. Building a Mystery

**A/N: The song fragment is Building a Mystery by Sarah McLachlan. I just like the way it underlines the conversation between Tobias and Hermione. Obviously, he doesn't give full disclosure but it's Hermione! She researches things! I would like to note that this story is totally AU (Werewolf Draco) and EWE (obviously!) Also standard disclaimers apply. I will not repeat that last sentence again. *smiles* Okay, read on.**

* * *

 _You're so beautiful_  
 _With an edge and charm_  
 _But so careful_  
 _When I'm in your arms_

 _'Cause you're working_  
 _Building a mystery_  
 _Holding on and holding it in_  
 _Yeah you're working_  
 _Building a mystery_

The pair had settled into the kitchen, each sipping a cup of tea while they nibbled upon some chocolate biscuits Hermione had found. Finally, when the immediate hunger had abated, the young woman leaned forward, her elbows on the countertop so that she could place her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"I've found something on the back of my neck that wasn't there a few months ago as well as finding myself," she paused and blushed. "Well, drawn to Malfoy. It's odd as back in school, though there was an attraction of sorts on my end, we did not get along and I stayed as far away from him as possible. We sniped quite a bit, you see, and he was a completely racist prick." She blinked and dropped her gaze. "It always made me feel rather dirty, being attracted to that git. The question, I guess, would be could it be his wolf?"

Tobias tossed back his head and released a chortle to the high ceiling above him. Hearing from Hermione about the issues she and Draco had shared was a far different experience than what Draco had told him. Though, if he were totally honest, he could see why the man would try to paint himself in a better light. As soon as the laughter quieted, the young man turned his thoughts to the witch's query. Was it a wolf thing?

"I-I'm not really sure," he stuttered. "If it was a wolf thing, it would be more on his end, less on yours. Even the mate bond would not draw YOU in, not until it's been cemented." He blinked, thought a bit more. "The bump. May I feel it?"

Hermione nodded and waited for him to round the island until he stood just behind her. One slender finger came up to tap the spot lightly. "It's here. I don't know if you can see it but you can definitely feel it under the skin."

Tobias trained his eyes on the area, noting the paleness of her nape and the area the bump, which he could barely see, was located in. He did not reach out to touch it though, fearing that her reaction would be less than welcoming, no matter what she'd said prior. Instead, he leaned forward and inhaled her scent, his sensitive nostrils finding and discarding each one until he was left with the sharp, clean fragrance of what could only be her pheromones. She smelled slightly different than before, muskier, almost wolf-like but not quite.

Once he returned to his seat, he poured himself another cup of tea and asked, "Do you feel submissive, like it's his job to take care of you, like you would give anything to make him pleased with your presence? It could be sexual but it is not meant to be, at least from what I've read."

Hermione nodded. "It's like he's the sun and I am drawn to circle him, like the earth. It's not that way with you or the other wolves I've met, even the Alpha of Ireland pack. It's only him. I dislike it."

Tobias smiled and took another sip of his tea. He had an idea, of course. After Draco's initial request to the Ministry about accessing the Library there, he'd done so, himself, when on break or lunch. He had gathered quite a bit of information but he chose only to impart the bits that he felt might be useful to his inquisitive friend. He already knew that he would tell Draco about this conversation and it was his job to make sure his Alpha had the facts. After all, that was where his loyalty lay, not here in this apartment with the woman across from him.

"Have you ever heard of an Omega? They are female and can only be mated with a specific Alpha. Betas like myself are not strong enough to cause a pull and most Alphas do not resonate. Omegas are destined for one Alpha and they can only be mated with that particular wolf if she chooses him for herself. In all my reading, I don't know if Alpha only refers to wolf designations. It might be possible for you to be drawn to any Alpha personality but I am not sure if being mated or bonded would work in that instance."

Hermione gasped, her honeyed orbs shocked. "So, I could be Omega and Malfoy could be mate if I chose it? What I don't get is the reason for the bump."

Tobias nodded, "The bump there is your mate gland. Only an Alpha can pierce it and only YOUR Alpha would want to. Has Draco noticed yet?"

"I am not sure. I can feel him tracking me with his eyes but I don't think he's aware of the fact that I know he is a wolf, much less an Alpha."

"Huh? You've never brought it to his attention. Is there any way you'd be able to?" Tobias cocked a dark eyebrow in her direction. "It might be the easiest way to broach the subject."

"What if I mentioned the bump to him," Hermione wondered out loud. "Would he know the meaning?"

"Yes. We discussed it months ago before you were offered the job and apartment." He paused. "You do know this is one of his old places? He bought it during the war from the Black family inheritance."

Hermione's eyes flew to his. "So, this was not an apartment attached to the job?"

"No. He wanted you safe, I think. There are wards built in and he's had a fair few added. Looks like you've overlayed some of your own as well. It's probably almost as protected as the Manor."

"Wow," she exclaimed softly. "He must know something then. Maybe my scent pleases him? Though, when I think about it, I am a bit peeved. He should have said, gave me a choice or something." She frowned. "Though the Malfoy I know would have done exactly the same thing, only he would have found a way to rub it in my face later. He probably did not want me to know." A pause. "Should you have told me?"

Now it was his turn to frown, his cinnamon-hued gaze trained thoughtfully on the granite counter top. "Nah. Probably not but what's done can't be undone, you know." He then glanced at his watch with a frown. "I am sure he expects me back at the Manor now. I would use your Floo but I feel that might cause a bit of an issue."

"You are probably right. Apparition would be okay, though."

The young man nodded and rose from his seat. "I can't from here. Didn't you notice the anti-apparition ward? Let's meet for lunch midweek. Maybe I will have some new information for you by them."

"Sure, maybe Wednesday? That's my slow day."

"I will owl you then." With a nod, the russet-haired young man headed for the front door and was through it before she could even say goodbye.

Hermione took a moment to clean up before heading to her library. Maybe she'd find something worth reading in the Beasts and Beings books she'd collected. It was a long shot but any sort of research was better than none, at least to her way of thinking. After all, you couldn't shake a stick at what had always worked before.

Meanwhile, Tobias had entered the Manor and followed his nose to Draco's study, the small one set just across from the massive library on the first floor. The young man in question was bent over his desk but quickly raised his eyes to meet his friend's gaze. A quick sniff brought the scent of Hermione and before he'd given himself a chance to think, he'd risen and approached the male, a low growl rumbling through the oppressive silence.

"Wait!" The younger wolf spoke as the blond moved closer. "I have some news and an explanation."

"News and an explanation as to why you were with Granger?"

"Sit down," Tobias stated quietly. "Let's talk."

What followed was a concise break down of everything he'd learned while researching as well as the conversation he had with Hermione; barring the knowledge that the young man had spilled the truth about her apartment. With each sentence, Draco found himself even more at odds but he finally settled back into the confines of his chair and leveled a look at his friend.

"Do you think she's Omega?"

Tobias nodded. "Yes. She even has the Omega mate mark. I withheld the full meaning behind it but as smart as she is, I am sure she will find out sooner, rather than later. I did tell her to make you aware that she has knowledge of your own status but I doubt she will do so. She feels that would be too intrusive, I suppose." He swallowed and then continued gamely onward. "If she is Omega and drawn to you, it's possible that she would accept the mating, you know."

Draco frowned. "I would not want her to, not now. She works for me. Well, not directly."

Tobias gave him a boyish grin, his irrepressible dimples fully on display. "Ah, but would you have known had she not come to work there? Not only that but the things she'd gotten to accomplish with you? She is much further along in her work, in less than six months no less, than she had managed to get in over a year on her own. None of that would have been possible for her without Malfoy Enterprises."

Draco gave a short bark of laughter. "Being grateful does not mean she should offer her neck to me."

"True, but it's a place to start."

At that disingenuous statement, Draco could only smile. After all, there was truth in it and maybe, just maybe, he could work that to his advantage. He was Slytherin after all.

The next few days were...odd for Hermione. It seemed like Draco was always around, his icy gray eyes following her as if she were some sort of strange creature that he was attempting to dissect. It made her feel like she should hide, keep herself far away. She felt like prey yet needed, desired. The whole thing was strange but she had no idea how to broach the subject. She could not just march up to him and ask him WHY. It was his company, after all, she couldn't control where he went or what he did.

She was also confounded by the gift (use?) of his apartment. What did it mean? She had lucked up on some information during her research over the weekend but even that did not wholly encompass the reasoning behind his generosity. Plus, he'd never brought it to her attention, not in any way. He did not drop by, did not visit. In fact, he kept himself to himself. He only watched her with all of the intensity of the wolf he was.

It unnerved her.

And, if she was to be completely honest, excited her.

It was a Thursday morning, not even ten A.M. when she chanced upon him in an out of the way alcove. Her hair, an abomination of curls, mass and frizz, had been especially heinous while she'd been working in her office, so she'd twisted it up and stuck a quill in place to hold it. This meant that when she'd finally stumbled over him, her nape was fully visible to his gaze. Not to say she saw him, at first. No, before she saw the blond male, she'd felt him, a ripple of awareness which spread from the nape down

Even so, she did not have to feign being startled when he reached out to stop her, his large, long-fingered hand gripping her shoulder just tight enough to stop her forward motion. The young woman paused and glanced at him through lowered lashes. He would have to speak first as she found it impossible to do so.

"Granger, where are you headed?"

"Off to the Ministry. Going to meet with a friend there. Was supposed to go yesterday but was swamped with work. I won't be gone long, but I did promise and I try to always keep my word," she responded, her voice holding just a bit of huffiness.

One long finger swept over the slight bump at her nape and sent a shock of desire straight to her core but she fought it away, determined not to be distracted by his closeness. After all, she'd never mentioned a single word of her conversation with Tobias; she loathed to do so. However, she knew that he could smell it and had felt her shiver, his smile only proved her suppositions to be true when she chanced another glance at him.

"You know about me, don't you," he queried, a hint of roughness in his normally crisp tenor.

"Y-yes."

"What do you know, Granger?"

"That you are a wolf and Alpha," she responded, flatly. "That the small bump you touched marks me as Omega. That I am drawn to, and terrified by, you."

He laughed, low and deep. His words were teasing, yet dangerous. "Then you know more than most, kitten. What would you say to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Would you be willing to tell me more?"

He nodded.

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Okay," she breathed.

He'd finally released her with a chuckle and stepped away from the depression in the wall, brushing past the tiny young woman. "I will see you then."

It was her turn to nod. "Okay, Malfoy. I will see you tomorrow night."


	5. A Wolf in Black Clothing

**A/N: a bit of a filler chappie. I figured a nice date would be good, you know? As always, please R &R.**

* * *

The next twenty-four hours were filled with trepidation on Hermione's part and excitement for Draco. He had never really considered the difficulties of life alone, had not desired to share his way of life with anyone outside of the pack. Yet, Hermione knew of him and seemed to understand what that way of living entailed and though she was scared, she had not shied away. He felt that he had a rare chance to get what he'd been determined to deny himself. The fact that it was her only served to heighten his emotion.

He had forced himself to stay away, had hidden himself away at the top of his business and concentrated on the paperwork which seemed unending. The whole thing built toward a crescendo so by the time he left to get ready on Friday evening, he practically vibrated with need and hunger. However, judging from the state of the moon, he'd soon have to begin his weekly allotment of wolfsbane potion and that meant he could only go so far. There would be nine days in which he would have to keep away from her as the potion made him ill and grumpy. Then there was the sleeping. Unlike some wolves, he stayed locked in one of the basement cells located in the Manor and only allowed himself one night to shift and hunt, when the moon's pull began to wane.

As an Alpha, he could change the night before the apex of the full moon and the night after but he had chosen this path more than a year ago and had never deviated from it. He could not (would not) change it now. There was just too much of a chance that he could hurt someone and that was unacceptable. He'd had enough of causing pain during the war and he would not be damned by doing so now.

This was much safer for everyone.

Tobias, of course, could change at will and the young man's change was both faster and less painful than his own. HIs packmate had his own human mind during the change whereas Draco sometimes did not and so the young hybrid would spend the first two days hunting and waiting for his Alpha. They only ran together on the third night. It worked for them.

By six he'd left and so had Hermione, her own thoughts a whirlwind of what ifs. She'd decided almost as soon as she'd gotten home to call in the troops, namely Ginny, to help her choose appropriate clothing for her date. She was still wary of explaining just who the date was with but figured it would be needful to do so. At least one friend would be aware and could sweep in to rescue her if things went badly.

She did not expect the date to do so but the preparation was key.

By half six, she'd showered, shaved and applied oil scented with vanilla so that her skin was free of all other scents. Draco's nose would be sensitive and she did not want to overwhelm him with her fragrance. Ginny arrived seconds later, via Floo, and the two women had gone to work. The dress chosen was a lovely shade of forest green, an off the shoulder sheath that followed her small curves and brought attention to the gentle swell of her hips and the smallness of her waist. By the time she'd slipped into a pair of black pumps and allowed her hair to tumble about her shoulders in riotous curls, corraled and controlled by a Sleakeazy potion and two different charms, she heard the roar of her Floo and left the quiet confines of her bedroom.

What greeted her almost took her breath away. Malfoy was dressed in black and blue-gray. His suit, tailored perfectly to his tall, broad-shouldered frame was offset by the shirt and a tie which faithfully picked up those colors. His shoulder length hair had been gathered up and swept into a small tail leaving only the platinum strands which fell over his forehead in a silken fringe.

He was beautiful.

Malfoy also took in his companion, his thin yet mobile mouth twisted upward in his trademark smirk. Her dress seemed as if it had been poured on and her small feet were encased in heels which elongated her legs. A small gold chain encircled her right ankle and her glorious hair begged for him to ruin it. He wouldn't but the thought was there. When the silence began to grow uncomfortable, the young man spoke.

"You look breathtaking, Granger. Are you ready?"

The curly-haired female nodded and went to grab her favorite shrug, one lined with faux ermine and warm against the cool evening air. As soon as she'd done so, Malfoy drew her in so that his arm wrapped around her waist. After he threw in a handful of powder, his melodic voice called out, "Terre en Fleurs." and the pair were gone, through the green flames. They stepped out into the newest Diagon Alley restaurant, a place she'd always wanted to try.

The expense and lack of readily available reservations had always discouraged that notion.

As Hermione dusted her self down, Draco strode forward to meet with the Maitre D'. "Reservation for Malfoy and could you please tell Blaise that we are here?"

"Right this way, if you please," the older gentleman directed them toward a corner table, one that dripped with white linen and the sparkle of small white votive candles which surrounded a single white rose.

"Oh it's lovely," Hermione ventured, her warm brown gaze landing on the table with every evidence of delight.

Malfoy allowed himself a small smile before he pulled out her chair to seat her before he strode to the opposite side of the table and sat down. "I'm glad you approve, Hermione," his voice almost purred her name. "Blaise talked me into coming. He owns the place, you know."

Almost as soon as they were seated, an impeccably dressed server approached the table, his smile bright and cheerful. "Hello. I am Richard and it would be my honor to see to your needs. May I start you off with a wine?"

"Please. Do you have the Trimbach Riesling Clos Sainte Hune? I think it would pair well with the cheese fondue."

The young man nodded, "Certainly Sir. I shall put your appetizer order in and return with the wine as requested."

After the wine and cheese fondue was served (the Riesling was delicious and paired well with their appetizer) the couple had placed their entree orders, Coq Au Vin for her and Beef Bourguignon for him. The conversation started out as hesitant, stilted, but soon gave way to comfort and questions from them both. By the time their dinner was served, Zabini had come out to speak with Malfoy and to grin, almost lasciviously, at her. It made the young woman feel slightly uncomfortable though she did her best to hide it behind a returned smile.

She felt a pull then, a different one.

It startled her.

Malfoy sensed her unease and as soon as the tall dark Italian departed, he turned his full attention to his dinner companion.

"I've never known you to be antsy, Hermione."

She glanced at him with a small grin. "It's Slytherins, yourself included. I can never figure out what you're thinking," she rejoined.

"Oh, that's easy." He gave a wolfish grin. "I am wondering how you taste."

A fire heated her cheeks and she sputtered slightly before taking a bite of her food. The chicken was melt in your mouth delicious and paired well with the herbs and spices it had been seasoned with. Draco noted both the blush and her discomfiture and could do nothing but laugh which drew the attention of the other diners seated close to their table. That only made the young woman blush even harder.

With a glare, she settled back, her appetite all but gone. "I think you say things like that to get a rise out of me."

He nodded and looked not the least bit repentant. "I've always done so, as you well know, even in school. Your eyes flash when you are angry and then, as now, I enjoy your sharp tongue."

She could only shake her head but the discussion was paused as they finished their meals. Eventually, the server returned to clear the table and take their dessert order. Malfoy deferred to her and so she asked for creme caramel. "I have a thing for sweets, you know. I just hardly ever indulge. Bad for your teeth."

Soon enough, they tucked into the rich dessert and once the table was cleared, both poured themselves another glass of wine. It was then that Hermione broached the subject that had been bothering her since the day before.

"What do you want from me, Draco." She stumbled over his name, a slight hesitation plainly heard.

"You, I think. After all, I've never considered any other alternatives before now." He spoke with a low and ruminative tone.

"Is it due to the bump?"

"Not wholly. We are drawn together. Even in school, deny it if you will, sparks flew any time we spoke. I could not act on it then but I can now. The fact that you may be Omega only heightens the original desire and you smell divine. How could I not want you?"

She dropped his gaze, her eyes fastened to the white linen tablecloth. "Do I have a choice, I mean ultimately?"

"Of course you do. If you are Omega the only way I can mate with you is with your permission." He signaled for the check. "If you are not, well I could choose you for my mate. As I've stated, we are drawn to one another and, for me, it's only gotten worse."

Well, she had no reply for that and once the bill had been paid and tips, given, the twosome headed for the Floo once more. Hermione hoped that the previous conversation would be the end of it. She needed to think but Draco, being who and what he was, had no plan on the night ending this abruptly. He still had things to say. So once he'd escorted her back to the homey confines of her apartment, he stripped out of his suit jacket and loosened his tie, a sardonic eyebrow lifted as he waited for her to make herself comfortable.

Which she did.

"Okay, Malfoy. What is it?"

The slim, diminutive young woman slipped off her pumps and headed for the kitchen, there to make a pot of really good loose leaf oolong tea. Of course, the tall blond followed her, his footfalls quiet so she wasn't prepared for the feel of his strong arms encircling her from behind. She gave a small shudder and took a deep breath but that had been stupid as his scent~ink and parchment, sandalwood, deep woods~ made her feel dizzy.

He dipped his head, the better to whisper his thoughts. "It's not only what I want, you know. It's about what you want, too." He paused and let her in on his secret. "I like you here, pressed against me, busy making tea. Did you know that when I gifted this apartment to you that it used to be mine? I wanted you safe, surrounded by things that would make you feel at home. I needed to provide something for you. I still don't understand why."

The confessional tone drew her attention and without thought, she spun in his hold, her small hands pressed against the broad expanse (heavy with muscle) of his chest. She tilted her head back, far enough that she felt the strain in her shoulders and neck so that she could fix him in her forthright gaze.

"Is it your wolf?"

He nodded but then shrugged, a small movement. "I just knew I wanted you to be here. Since that was the first time I'd laid eyes on you since school, I just assumed it had to be. Now, I am not so sure. How can I tell? This feeling, while new, is not much different than what I felt at Hogwarts. Even in our sixth year, you drew me in and we both know what was happening at that time."

Hermione gave a startled gasp and yet, she still did not attempt to break his hold. There was no point, he would not let her go until he was ready and, no matter how off-balance he made her, she knew that he would not cause her pain. It was silly to fight the inevitable. He was an immovable object. Better to finish the conversation, here and now. He'd release her then. However, he spoke once more.

"After I leave you tonight, we will not be in contact for at least fourteen days. I have a portkey set up for a slew of business meetings in Oslo and won't have time to owl you. I will contact you when I return but I know there will be a ton of work for me to catch up on with the addition of having to start my potion on the sixth in preparation for the change." He paused, his head tilted slightly. "This gives you plenty of time to figure yourself out."

Hermione nodded and then heard the whistle of her kettle. Draco immediately allowed his arms to fall away and took a step back.

"Walk me to your Floo," a quiet command.

The slender young woman did so but he paused just as they reached it. With no warning, he drew her close and lifted her slightly so that he could press a hot, demanding kiss to her lips. She felt a spark of heat and she whimpered which he met with a delighted chuckle before he stepped away.

"I will see you when the full moon ends."

With that, he scooped up a handful of powder, tossed into the fireplace, spoke his destination and walked through the green flames.

The woman he left behind touched her fingers to her lips and walked back to the kitchen and her tea. She definitely needed it, now.


	6. What Dreams May Come

**A/N: Just a quick note to thank those who have decided to follow along with my random drivel. I appreciate the support as it sucks to think my words are existing in a vacuum. I also tend toward a lot of italics and bold use. MOstly for thoughts, dreams, and letters. *shrugs* I hope that doesn't annoy you.**

 **OK...on with the story. Please R &R. I can not improve if no one tells me what needs to be worked on.**

* * *

Draco had kept his word. Hermione had seen neither hide nor hair of the tall blond male and something inside railed at the thought. Of course, she soon decided that his absence was a good thing. After all, she had been having dreams, especially after the sixth. Though they were not sexual in nature, they were wholly sensual. They INVOLVED her.

As she lay in her bed on the last night of the full moon in October, she found herself wondering, and not for the first time, if wolves could send dreams to their prospective mates like she had heard Veelas could do. She doubted it but she had no other explanation for the nightly escapades, deep into the woods, hidden away in her subconscious. Those thoughts, of him in the woods, running, followed her to sleep.

 _The moon is full, not yet losing the roundness which would denote the first night of it's waning. Trees shroud her in darkness, the scent of crabapples and oak leaves fill the air and she can feel it, the way the night opens for her. She wants to explore but the warmth of the ground beneath her, so unusual for the month, keeps her stationary._

 _She still wants to move._

 _Off to her left, she hears the soft pad of paws. She waits; wanting to see, to understand, to experience but she knows that those paws will come no closer, will leave her trapped here, on edge, wondering. It has been ever thus and though she is disappointed, she allows the sensual feeling of the dark and the heat and the scent of midnight to color her senses. She can do nothing more except be seduced into the darkness._

 _The silence becomes so oppressive that even the night birds and insects cease their noise and it is then, and only then, that wolves come from both her left and right, to place themselves nearby. One is russet with an undercoat of white and she understands, implicitly, that this is her friend. The other wolf takes her breath away and it is he who comes closer until his head is in her lap. He is beautiful; white, gray and silver, body compact and heavily muscled but his eyes stop her breath. They contain a commingling of gold and silver with pupils that seem to swallow her down, drink her up, mesmerize her._

 _She is caught there._

 _One trembling hand rises to tangle in his ruff, to tug at the softness she finds there. She feels him move slightly, his shorter than the average wolf's snout pressing deep into her lap, snuffling at her, drawing her scent into his lungs. She wonders, as she strokes and scratches, what he smells. However, he can give no words to her questions, only lay there and stare, eyes blinking slowly. Eventually, the pair rises and wanders away, leaving her alone in the dark, in the silence._

 _But she is not sad. She knows._

 _And so do they._

With a whimper, Hermione opened her eyes. Wetness had gathered at the corners of her eyelids and she wondered if she'd actually cried this time. The dream itself had been different, especially since she had seen the wolves and usually, she did not. Why she saw both Tobias and Draco had no answer and, in all honesty, it did not matter. Much like her dream version in the night's vision, she knew that it was them and she understood that in some undeniable way, they were hers and she was theirs. It made no sense but it was there.

The young woman swung her feet to the plush carpet and stood up on slightly unsteady legs. It was past time for her to get ready for work and though she knew the date (Monday, Octoberber 16th, 2000) she also understood that she would see Draco today. He would make sure of it. There would be no cowering from him.

So she dressed to please herself (and eventually him) by wearing a comfortable, well-tailored pair of dark gray trousers and a white button up with the top three buttons left open which drew attention to the slim lines of her throat. She'd even pulled her hair up into a high topknot so that the entirety of her nape was exposed. All of this was not to tease but to place them on even ground. To Hermione, his wanting of her needed to be tempered. Neither young person knew that she would give in, not truly, and without the life or death compulsion of the Veela, it wasn't like he'd die if she said no.

Otherwise, all of this would have a very different outcome.

By nine, the young woman was in her office settled behind the desk and studying the first of her work journals. A **Quick Quill** was busily jotting corrections onto a blank sheet of parchment as she flipped from journal to book and noted the differences between the older version of Wolfsbane (From the late 70's) and the two changes made since then. By the time she'd finished with her self-appointed task, it was nearing noon and she'd filled four parchments with her rambling.

Theo had stopped in for a few moments, his quick wit and lazy smile at odds with the serious information he'd brought to her attention; the difficulty of garnering a decent connection to a magically owned copper mine. That issue had also found its way into her notes along with a few names she could reach out to via floo or muggle means. She would, once again, have to take lead on procurement.

"Just what do you lot do, if I'm having to do all the reaching out," she asked.

"It's obvious, Hermione! We get paid to bring these issues to your attention," Theo laughed his response.

"Arse!"

A few minutes after her boss retreated, Hermione, rose from her seat and indulged in a long stretch since her lower back and shoulders were taut from being hunched for so long. As she reached above her head and leaned backward to loosen the tightness, a flush of heat skated over her flesh. With suddenly rosy cheeks, the tousled young woman turned to face her office door and the man who had just entered.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione aimed a smile in his general direction. "How are you doing?"

The man in question looked entirely too good to be real. His gray eyes caught the light and gleamed seductively, his broad-shouldered build covered in an elegant black suit which intrigued the eye. Even his blond hair was controlled, tied back from his patrician features with a bit of black ribbon. His return smile was almost too sweet and hinted at his thoughts much better than a letter filled with smut.

"Good afternoon, Hermione. I've come to take you to lunch."

A flash of heat ripped through the young woman in question as she dropped her hands to her sides and allowed them to clinch there. She felt the urge to reach out and ruffle him, his hair, his clothes, his very being and by his deep intake of air, she was sure that he'd caught the riptide of desire that threatened her equilibrium. However, she refused to allow him to put her off her stride. Instead, one dark eyebrow winged its way upward as she responded.

"Are you asking or ordering, Mr. Malfoy."

The young man in question refused to be put off, only stalked closer until he was no more than an inch or so away from her, invading her space, breathing her air. "Whichever one is going to assure that you will be accompanying me, Miss Granger," His voice was dark and husky, a promise held in each and every syllable. "All that you need to know is that I am not leaving without you so assign whichever meaning to the statement and then come on."

His smile morphed into a smirk.

 _'Fuck,'_ she groused to herself. _'Guess I am going to lunch..._ '

Five minutes later, the pair was ensconced in his office, seated on a dark green leather sofa which faced a large floor to ceiling window that overlooked all of Diagon Alley. His house elf (Mippy, Trippy, Drippy?) had set two places on the marble-topped coffee table and a small repast of soup, salad and sandwiches were all ready to be served. After he/she whichever, whatever, had poured their tea and waited for them to fix their plates/bowls/whatever, the excess was popped away with nary a word beyond "Thanks."

All in all, it was rather...quick.

"Okay, you've demanded and I've acquiesced. What do you need, Draco," she huffed out, her voice a snap of sound.

"Well, the pleasure of your company, Hermione." He practically purred his response, a decided emphasis on her given name. "I figured you might miss me after my prolonged," a pause. "Absence."

She could do nothing except her shake her head at his forthright answer. Even if she had missed him, which she would never admit out loud, she was sure he had another reason for his infringement on her time. She was not going to beg him for answers, hell she was not going to do anything but eat the delicious lunch he'd procured for them and keep her thoughts to herself.

Or so she thought.

Silence reigned for about fifteen minutes as the pair filled up on the simple repast of delicious foods. Hermione found herself watching him, her thick lashes at half mast in an attempt to disguise the direction of her gaze. She felt an urge to shift closer to his warmth but time and again, she fought it away, forced herself to hold still, to eat, to drink, to not speak. However, she could not stop watching him, his long fingers, the white sharpness of his teeth, the elegance of his posture, the flush of color which rode his high cheekbones.

He intrigued her.

As soon as he called for his elf to clear away the remains of their meal (Tippy, her name was Tippy!) those startling gray eyes had caught her gaze and she watched him as he leaned closer and slipped into her personal space with an alarming ease. One large hand rested upon the knee closest to him and his mouth moved to a spot just below her ear, so that she heard every word he uttered.

"I dreamed of you. Did you know? While I was in Oslo, while I ran in the woods. I saw you there, plain as day. Tobias mentioned that he smelled you on me, did I tell you that? I hadn't seen you in so long but your scent lingered, he said." The words were a whisper, teasing, and light. "So, did you miss me, Hermione. Did you dream of me? Think about me? Want me?"

The young woman in question leaned into him, a small barely restrained whimper lingering in the back of her throat. Had she missed him? No, at least she did not think so but she'd dreamed of him...even if he was not actually IN those dreams until the last one. She'd thought of him, hadn't she? Was that the same as missing? Thinking? She did not believe to be the case but well this was all outside of her reality, wasn't it?

Her lack of acknowledgment did nothing to deter him. In fact, Draco continued onward, his hand rising now to loosen her curls and tangle within their softly scented depths. He twisted those curls into his strong hand and pulled, just once, so that her head was angled away from his nose and lips, and his softy spoken whispers shivered against the soft flesh there, a taunt.

"I bet you dreamed of me, pretty one. In fact, I can smell that distinctive scent that denotes your own hunger. It's been unsated for a long time, hasn't it?" Here, he backed away and caught her gaze once more, his voice no more than a husky growl. "Would you like me to sate you?"

Those words broke the spell and Hermione scrambled away from him before she leaping to her feet. "Stop it!" she snapped. "You are being purposefully seductive!"

He laughed and gave her a boyish smile, his silvered gaze alight with glee. "No, I'm asking questions. You are being purposefully obtuse. If you'd just answer my questions, I'd not have to ask so many."

The young woman shook her head~ to dislodge him, to argue his point? It did not matter. Instead, she made her way to his door and opened it before she turned to him, once more. "I've eaten with you. Now I need to head back to work."

She fled.


	7. Competition

**A/N: I love Blaise almost as much as Draco and this little interlude is solely due to that. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

Hermione's twenty-first birthday had come and gone with no party in sight but with All Hallow's Eve fast approaching she'd decided, after a lively conversation with Ginny, that a get together would be just the thing to take her mind off of Draco and the myriad emotions he constantly aroused. After all, he could not always have his way, spoiled brat that he was, and she was tired of hiding from him, both at work and on the streets of Diagon Alley since he never came to her home uninvited.

So the past few weeks, when she was not at work, had been spent in planning the party as she procured food and drinks (lots of drinks!). Her guest list had been finalized, the invitations sent, and though she had dithered about inviting Theo and Tobias, she finally decided that Theo was acceptable but Tobias was not, due to his close connection with Malfoy. She assumed that her direct boss would not tell his boss about the invite, especially since she forbade him from doing so, but just to be sure, she updated her wards.

The group of eleven (if she included herself in the count) would start at her home and end up at the Burrow for the bonfire after midnight if the weather was not too foul. All in all, she was quite pleased with the way the night would unfold so by the time the last Tuesday of the month rolled around, she found herself more than ready to cut loose and enjoy the night.

The guests started to arrive at eight that evening with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Susan leading the charge, as per usual, and by nine the last guests had come to join the fray. The dining room table was covered with a veritable cornucopia of late autumn foods as well as bottles of firewhiskey, along with tamer muggle options, and the small roar of noise had necessitated the casting of a Silencio so that her neighbors would not be bothered.

The only thing that threw her was the addition of Blaise Zabini, Theo's plus one. He watched her from his spot at her kitchen island, his warm brown eyes following her incessantly until she felt self-conscious. However, once it neared eleven, he had finally taken it upon himself to capture her against a counter in her kitchen, his milk chocolate frame trapping her there.

"I've been watching you, Hermione." His lightly accented baritone drew a small ripple of gooseflesh along her spine. "I used to watch you in our sixth year as well, but you never noticed. How could that be?"

The slim young woman found herself drawn in, quite against her will, and shook her head as she tried to break away. She could feel her heart as it galloped against her breastbone and she felt as if taking a simple breath was beyond her. He engendered a feeling, one she'd only felt with Draco, and understood, almost implicitly that he was an Alpha male, strong and commanding enough to make her feel warm...and safe. Blaise was not a Wolf though; she would have been able to tell if he had been. He was not any sort of Being, at all, only himself; confident and sexy.

"Why didn't you approach, if you were watching then?" She queried, her voice holding just the tiniest quaver. "It's not like I wouldn't have responded."

"LIke you are responding now, _bella_? I can feel your heat, your need to escape." He leaned closer. "Do you want to escape, _piccolo amore_?"

She was torn.

Luckily, Theo chose that moment to intervene, his good humor a pail of cold water over the rising sexual tension.

"Blaise, you just had to catch her, huh?"

Hermione made her escape as soon as the tall, dark and handsome male's attention was taken from her, stopping only to pour herself a double shot of firewhiskey before she settled herself in the living room. Ginny, who had caught the byplay leaned in close to whisper, "Ah, I wondered when he was going to make his move."

"Shush it, you!"

At a quarter to midnight, the group prepared to head to the Burrow, there to watch the fire burn and commune with family and friends that had passed through the Veil. This year, like every other, they would talk to Fred, Tonks, Remus, call them back for the briefest of moments and solemnity had descended to engulf them all. Even so, Hermione counted the evening a resounding success and as each couple used her Floo, she found herself with a gentle smile upon her face.

Luckily (or unluckily as the case may be) she found herself alone with Blaise as Theo had left to go home. She had assumed that Blaise would do the same but he had chosen to stay, with her, and there was no way she was going to tell him no. She was too enamored of his strength, his body, his eyes.

"So, _bella_ , will you introduce me to your second family?" He asked, his voice a velvety rasp.

"Of course."

"Good."

A moment of silence, eyes locked together in a dare, a challenge, before the young woman recalled her purpose and grasped his large hand with her small one before she tossed a handful of powder into the fireplace and called out, "The Burrow."

The fire blazed against the backdrop of stars, and offerings had been placed on a small table just to the left of the bonfire in order to be tossed into the flames before the call was given. A hopeful air surrounded the people who had gathered together and as various timepieces marked midnight, each hand moved to toss something into the blaze and the entreaty was sung.

By half past the hour, the gathering had broken up as people started to drift away, either back to their homes or inside, there to reminisce about those who had gone before. However, Blaise had stayed Hermione from her leave-taking and had settled her close to him, his arm draped across her shoulders in an effort to keep her near and warm. His voice was the merest whisper as he sought for information concerning her love life.

"Are you single? Spoken for? Betrothed? Looking to be?"

The last question had startled a shocked giggle from his companion, even as honey brown orbs darted to his features. The words had all sounded teasing but she felt, more than knew, that he was serious, at least when it came to the first two questions. Yet, she found herself unsure on how to answer him. She was single but she knew that Draco was more than interested in her and until Blaise, she'd been drawn to no one else.

"Well, I'm single but I've been sort of seeing someone," she finally murmured.

"Who," he demanded."I can not have anyone else vying for your attention."

"Malfoy, as I am sure you remember."

"Draco? Draco's interested in you?" He sounded shocked.

"No, Lucius," she snapped. "Of course, Draco. Why?"

Blaise shook his head and turned his head so that he could fully capture her gaze. "I should have known from that dinner. He always had a bit of a thing for you in school, you know, even when he shouldn't have. However, he missed the mark by not taking you completely off the market, _bella_. I am not going to give up without a fight." He paused, his dark orbs studying her. "Not unless you want me to."

Hermione had no answer for him. She couldn't admit that his interest was reciprocated, not when she was unsure of her attachment to the blond male who seemed to be everywhere she went. She had thought that no other man would affect her the way that Draco did but Blaise's appearance had put paid to that notion. Just like the blond, Blaise was smart, urbane, temperamental, hardworking and exceedingly commanding. He also had an earthy sensuality that she could feel. It was different than Draco's overt sexuality yet she felt that either one would burn her alive if given half a chance. That thought was terrifyingly arousing. Regardless, she chose to ignore it for the nonce.

Thinking about it would only make it more powerful.

"I think it's late and I've had a bit too much to drink. Why don't you owl me once you've sobered up if you are still interested." She didn't expect him to be. After all, he was himself and she was just plain Hermione. She understood, kind of, why Draco would be drawn to her. HIs wolf wanted her for his mate and he knew what an Omega was. Blaise's attraction made far less sense to her and she knew he could see her confusion by the lift of his eyebrow.

"Oh, you think I'll forget. I won't though, that I promise you." Without a by your leave, he drew her closer and tilted her chin up so that he could place the softest of kisses upon her lips. She shuddered in reaction but did not back away and soon found herself deepening the kiss. His large hand slid into her hair and cradled her skull as his other hand dropped to her lower back.

The kiss broke when the fire snapped, cracked, something. Hermione rose with alacrity and moved away. "I have to go. It's late. Like I said, owl me if that's your intention." With no further ado, she headed inside to make use of the Weasley's Floo, Blaise following close on her heels and just as she made it to the large fireplace, his hand reached out to stop her headlong flight.

"Run but I will find you. I like the chase, _cara_ , but capturing you will be even better. Draco had better watch out."

Within moments, the frazzled young woman had flung her handful of powder into the flames and called out her destination. There was only so much she could handle and he'd found her limit. She just hoped that Draco wouldn't find out.

Alas, that hope was too late.

"What do you mean you and Blaise went to a party at Granger's and Blaise seems to want her?" Draco paced, his long fingers ruffling his long blond hair. "How do you know? What do you know? Why wasn't I invited?"

Theo laughed. "Well, Hermione seemed to be under the impression that you were attempting to drive her out of her mind, " the young man said as he settled himself on an armchair in Draco's stuffy study. "So she decided not to invite you or Tobias. Blaise was my spur of the moment addition as Daphne wasn't being agreeable. He watched her all night like she was a juicy rabbit and had finally cornered her in the kitchen when I interrupted him."

A low growl ripped into the close confines of the room, prickling the arms of the honey blond young man as his dark blue eyes focused on his friend. "Why are you angry? Hermione hasn't promised herself to you, has she?" Theo enquired, no hint of teasing audible.

"No," Draco responded grumpily. "More's the pity. She's still running from me."

"Well, then she's free to do whoever and whatever she wants, isn't she? You don't have the right to be angry."

"I may not have the right but that doesn't change the fact that I am, Theo. Zabini was neutral during the war and he is almost as well suited to her as I am. He's competition.," Draco groused, his tenor holding more than a hint of petulance as he paced. "What should I do? We both know that Zabini moves fast."

Theo held up his hands. "Don't ask me. You know how he operates and you know your own mind. My advice to you is if you want her, court her properly. You know that Blaise will."

"Shit."

The laughter which followed that one word did not bode well for Draco's future.

At least he didn't think so.

The next day dawned cold and clear and was heralded by an annoying peck at Hermione's bedroom window. With a grumble, slim fingers raked through (and got caught in) her curled mass of treachery as she sat up and moved from her bed to the window. She flung it open with a sigh and reached out for the package the owl held gripped tightly in his long talons.

"You want a snack," she asked.

He seemed to give her a glare before he turned to launch himself away, leaving her speechless. With a shrug, she tossed the small package onto her bed and checked the time; pleased to note that she hadn't been awakened much earlier than usual. Finally, with a sniff, she wandered back to her bed and allowed her fingers to unwrap the curious little package.

A thin rose gold necklace gleamed up from its bed of white satin while a charm (in the shape of a wolf's head) dangled from the delicate chain and glinted at her with emerald eyes. A folded piece of parchment had been placed beneath the pretty little necklace and she opened it, knowing full well who it was from.

 **Hermione,**

 **It has been brought to my attention that a certain Slytherin has tossed his hat into the ring for your affections after coming to a party you forgot to invite me to. Since I know full well that Zabini will find a way to contact you again, I felt it best to openly state my attraction to you and to warn you that I will not cease and desist in my intention to wed you and bed you, in whichever order you'd prefer.**

 **Please consider this small gift as a token of my esteem...and prepare yourself.**

 **D.M.**

"Well, fuck."

Yes, that seemed to encompass the whole thing.

And then? Another owl pecked at her window.


	8. Time Passes

**A/N: Somehow, my brain processed this as a chance to have my three favorites all together in a non-sexual way. Please excuse my need for more conversation. I just could not help myself. It did work out, right? Anyway, please read on...and R &R!**

* * *

Three weeks, two days and five hours later, Hermione was certain that she was losing what little bit of sanity she had managed to hold on to. Both Blaise and Draco seemed hell-bent on turning her head and she found herself paralyzed by the need to make a choice. Neither young man had made any demands on her, not really, but it was there, in every heated glance, in every sweetly worded missive, in every bouquet of flowers or small gift.

Those things basically shouted at her, **"Choose me! No, choose me!"** It was more than enough to drive her 'round the twist. Ginny found the whole thing quite hilarious; Harry and Ron wondered, out loud no less, if she wasn't stringing the pair of young men along and asking her every other day if she was sure she didn't want to leave Malfoy Enterprises behind.

That query always met with a resounding no, even though the poor young woman found herself locked in her office more often than not, all in an attempt to avoid impromptu visits, rampaging owls and flying memos. Of course, that hadn't stopped them. Oh no. If anything, they'd stepped up their amorous assaults, driving her to distraction with their inability to comprehend the words, **"Back off!"** Finally, she'd had more than enough and owled the pair of young men with a request that three of them meet for lunch at her favorite cafe', a small place tucked behind Gringotts, by the name of **Felicitations**.

She arrived before the pair and settled in a corner booth, a warm cup of Earl Gray cradled in her slim fingers when they finally showed up, both jockeying for position. With a sigh, she waved them over and waited for them to seat themselves.

"Okay, you two. We are going to talk this out, once and for all. I feel quite a bit like a juicy bone and I don't enjoy the feeling."

Blaise smirked, the expression giving Draco's own patented look a run for most annoying lip position. " _Piccolo amore_ , this would not be needful if you'd just choose between us. We pursue you in tandem only because you will not choose."

Draco nodded his agreement though he despised his friend's devilish use of Italian to charm their shared love interest. "It isn't fair that you seem to be stringing us both along instead of telling Blaise to go take a flying fuck."

Blaise glared at the blond and snarled, "What makes you think she'll choose you?"

Draco sneered in return, "Because I am a better match for her, obviously."

"Ha!"

Hermione listened to the sniping and rolled her eyes before interrupting. "I don't have time to choose. Draco, as you well know, my work on the improved Wolfsbane potion is nearing a critical juncture and requires my utmost attention. Blaise, I've told you the same thing yet neither of you credits me with knowing my own mind. Do I strike either one of you as being stupid?"

Both men snapped their mouths shut before they shook their heads in negation.

"Then why do you persist in ignoring my wishes," she asked them, her eyebrow winging up toward her tumbling curls.

Draco spoke first. "Because I know what you need, better than Blaise."

Blaise turned his attention to the woman he wished to claim as his. "I don't claim to know what you need, Hermione, but I do know that we would be well suited."

Hermione could not deny either assertion but shoved those ideas away with a furious gesture. They weren't listening to her! "Look. If you are expecting a decision right now then I choose neither of you. My work is far more important than your juvenile attempts to sway me and if you had any real care for my feelings, you would stop this until I could give proper thought to choosing the best option."

Light and dark faces showed matching surprised expressions before silence reigned over the trio. Finally, Draco stood up, his face void of all expression. "Fine. If that is how you feel, Granger. Never let it be said that I don't listen." With that, he turned and stalked away. Hermione dropped her head and fought off the urge to whimper.

"Look, Hermione, I am sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. It was not my intention. I am just used to winning over the witch that I choose to woo. I did not realize that my attempts were putting undue pressure on you and taking your attention from your work. So, for the nonce, I withdraw my pursuit." He blinked and gave her a lazy half smile. "Of course, should you change your mind, you can always owl me but never let it be said that I can not take a hint." The milk chocolate shaded male also stood up, his dark brown eyes trained upon her upturned face. "For the record, maybe Drake would be better suited to you but I can guarantee that he won't try as hard as I would to earn your trust and your affection."

With that, he turned and walked away.

Hermione felt, at that moment, as if she'd finally caught a break. However, it did not escape her notice that it had hurt just a bit more when Draco left. It did not matter. She didn't want to be drawn into a protracted love affair with either man, not now. Maybe later. Maybe never. It didn't matter.

She repeated those three words like a mantra as she ate her lunch, alone.

As November gave way to December, Hermione found herself going to lunch with Blaise. The draw she'd once felt to him was still just as strong but she ignored it, especially once he made it known that he had started dating Tracey Davis, a Slytherin from their year. "It's not serious yet, Hermione," he'd told her, a teasing smile touching his full lips. "You still have time for me to sweep you off your feet."

Her laughter at his pronouncement had been genuine and she found herself gladdened that he'd chosen to remove himself from the pandemonium her life had become. Amazingly enough, she soon felt so at ease with him, especially knowing he was off the market, that they fell into a comfortable friendship. Blaise never brought up Draco, never hit on her, never tried to push. Instead, he used his quick wit and gentlemanly manners to make her feel safe, even cared for.

Slowly but surely, her physical attraction faded into emotional connection, still strong but now aimed down safer paths.

As fall turned toward winter and the year switched from 2000 to 2001, she found herself thinking more often of the man she had not seen. Did she miss the blond? Yes and he still made his once a month visits, in her dreams. Sometimes the russet wolf was there, other times it was just the white one, the Alpha. Those once a month visions only encouraged her to work longer hours, to put more time into refining her potion, into working through the missteps and mishaps. She wanted to do this for him, for herself, for the wolves who were scared of the change every single month.

Just after the new year, Hermione finally found a mix that was as close to right as possible and cost about half the price as before. It was with bated breath that she sent a memo to both Theo and Draco to inform them of such and to request a meeting to go over the particulars and get authorization to start the trials. The meeting was set for twelfth of January, two days after the full moon, and was to be held in Draco's office.

She was terrified. Not only was her work to be judged but she'd not set eyes on the platinum blond male since the lunch date back in November. She knew that he was aware of her lunch dates with Blaise; she'd never tried to hide them but she didn't know how he'd respond to her or even if he would respond, at all.

After all, he hadn't come to her in dreams, not this month. Only Tobias had shown and he had looked at her with a sad cinnamon gaze and turned away, his body almost slumped in defeat. She assumed that it was over before it had even begun and that thought almost broke her. She had no one to blame though. She'd done it to herself.

On that Friday morning, Hermione woke earlier than normal and prepared her notes before she bathed and got ready for her day. After a long deliberation, she chose a black, above the knee pencil skirt, a soft pink sweater which fell just above the waist and a pair of black pumps which helped to elongate her slender legs and added an additional three inches to her tiny 5'5" frame. She also pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, allowing her curls to hide her nape so that the bump, which had almost disappeared, was not seen.

Finally, at ten to nine, she slipped on her fitted black dress robes and stepped through her Floo to the large Atrium of Malfoy Enterprises. Within minutes, she'd hung her robes in her office, gathered up one of her completed potions and took the lift to the top floor, there to announce her presence and wait.

Malfoy's door opened soon after.

As she entered, she noted with a slight frown that Theo had not come, had left her alone to have her meeting with a man who looked at her with cold gray eyes. "Miss Granger," he opened. "As you can see, Theo is out for the day, an unavoidable circumstance. Since I did not care to reschedule, I will hear your proposal and inform him of my decision."

Hermione nodded and settled herself in the chair immediately before his desk. With fingers that trembled slightly, she laid both the bottled potion and her research notes on his desk and waited while he looked over the proffered paperwork before uncorking the bottle and inhaling the scent of the potion inside. A heavy silence descended as she forced her gaze to the vast expanse of her desk and awaited his verdict.

"You've done stellar work, Miss Granger. Am I to assume that you would like to start live trials next month?"

"Yes, Sir," she murmured.

"And do you have wolves who are ready and willing to be test subjects?"

"Yes, Sir. Eight volunteers though I am unsure of where we would house them in safety."

He nodded. "Leave that to me. Obviously, I will approve this." He paused. "Are you done running, Miss Granger?"

Her eyes flew up to meet his own gaze, a small inhalation the only sign that she'd heard his words. She wanted to explain, needed to explain, but his cold expression stopped the words in her throat. What could she say?

He continued on. "I know that you've been meeting Zabini. Is he your choice then?"

She shook her head but words still did not come.

"Explain to me why you've seen him but not me."

"I-I," she swallowed. "I wanted to finish the potion and I could not do that without full concentration, sir. Blaise has been seeing Tracey Davis. He became safer than you."

"I'm sir now? No longer Draco? Has your interest waned then?"

"I'm scared," she hesitantly answered.

The tall blond stood up and stalked around his desk, not stopping until he reached her side. Once there, he crouched down, his gray gaze trained on her face. One hand reached out, there to trace the curve of her cheek before he turned her face toward his own. His mouth held the same frown, his eyes the same coldness though something smoldered in the depths, something she could not put a name to. She felt herself lean into his touch, even as her eyes fluttered closed against his inspection.

"Look at me, Hermione," he growled, his voice no longer businesslike. "I want to see your eyes."

She fought his demand for long seconds, seconds that lasted an eternity, before her lashes parted and her eyes opened. He was only inches away, his scent enveloping her in safety, a cocoon of comfort. He searched her eyes with his own, studied her face, the tightness there. He did not speak, not at first, only gazed at her with that penetrating stare.

"You will give me a chance, now that your work is done." What should have been a question was actually a statement and brooked no dissent. When only silence greeted him, he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss started slowly, almost chaste, but when her lips softened against his own, he deepened it as his hands rose to cup her cheeks. His tongue, that agile muscle, swept along the seam of her closed mouth and when she opened to him, darted inside to taste her, to tangle there with her own. A low growl resonated from his chest as he stood and pulled her up from her seat. Those large hands which had cradled her face so gently soon moved to her nape and the curve of her waist before one hand swept to her back and the curve of her bum.

She whimpered as her body thrummed with desire.

It was he who broke the kiss and stepped away, one large hand rising to rake through his silky blond strands. "I gave you space and you ran, hid from me. I will not accept it a second time." Again, he stalked forward, crowding her, forcing her to move back and back until her body landed against his door. He caged her there, his large hands slapped the wood on either side of her head. "I will have you, Hermione. It does not matter when. I can not force the mating, not with you, but I will have you nonetheless. Your only choice at this juncture is when and how."

A gasp met his announcement even as her body yearned for his. Excitement rushed through her veins, rippled over her skin, blanked her thoughts. He leaned in and down, his mouth finding a home near her left ear, his words a seductive whisper.

"I can smell you, Hermione. You desire me." He shifted lower so that his breath ghosted over the exposed line of her throat. "No more running, kitten."

And then? He stepped back and resumed speaking of the potion. "The trials will begin on the first of February and end on the ninth. I will house the wolves in the Dungeons of the Manor on the night of the eighth. To stop my own effects on them, I will be housed in an empty room on the third floor of the manor, one which will be warded, shielded and locked both magically and by more mundane means, from the outside. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, sir." Her voice quavered.

"Good. I will see you for dinner tonight." Again the command, not a question.

"Yes."

With that, Hermione opened his door and made her escape


	9. Weekend Wonders

**A/N: I've been reading this and checking the times and dates to make sure they properly coincide. That doesn't mean that I've caught any and all mistakes, just those in particular. So if you, dear reader, find something completely screwy, do let me know. I've been editing myself, as I have no one to beta for me, and I seem to be only human. (More's the pity) Mistakes will happen and more constructive reviews will help. Thanks.**

* * *

The dinner on the Friday of her meeting had been intimate but not overly so. He'd been no less than a gentleman and had allowed her to lead the conversation. He'd not pressed for touches nor kisses, only watched her with a silvered gaze that left her feeling antsy. Unsure. Needy. The only thing he'd actually done was to inform her at the end of their evening that he would be coming to her apartment on Sunday to see her.

He'd not given her a choice in the matter, simply stated his intentions before stepping away from her and apparating home. He had left her there to make her own way and she'd done so by returning to the restaurant and using their Floo to get home. She found herself shivering with reaction almost as soon as she was safely inside.

Sleep had been hard to come by.

The next morning she'd awakened to the tap of an owl against her bedroom window, the snowy creature glaring at her, almost in consternation. She'd opened the window and took the small roll of parchment from his proffered foot before he'd turned and launched himself away. Obviously then, the blond did not expect a response in return. With fingers that shook, she opened his missive and read the words he'd committed to the parchment, her brown eyes growing wider with each sentence, her breath coming faster with each word.

 **Hermione-**

 **I can smell you.**

 **Your scent lulls me into dreams, dreams where I feel you. Beneath me. Hear you crying out my name. My name. Do you enjoy knowing that you drive me insane with those quiet whimpers?**

 **You make me want.**

 **I will give you today for yourself. Tomorrow? That is for me and for you if you but choose for it to be so. Don't try to avoid me, Granger. Don't close yourself off from this, from me. I wouldn't allow it, even if you tried.**

 **I can taste you.**

 **And you taste divine.**

 **-Draco**

 **P.S. I will be with you by 2 PM and I expect my gift around your neck when I see you.**

She'd spent the day cleaning, her mind a morass of thoughts, feelings, needs, desires. She tried to empty herself, tried to bury those things beneath busywork but all of it returned, again and again, until she was half crazy with a hunger she did not understand. She knew he'd driven her to distraction with his calloused hands, his growling, demanding voice, his molten gaze but there was nothing she could do about it.

She didn't even want to try.

He wouldn't let her even if she had wanted to.

By five, she was in her library. Much like when she'd attended Hogwarts, she turned to books when the world overwhelmed or she felt alone and confused. It didn't matter what sort of book, all that mattered was the words before her eyes and the loss of conscious thought as those words took over and embedded themselves into the whorls of her brain. She could pause her rambunctious thoughts and allow the story, the knowledge, to seep in and take over.

The need to research and learn was part and parcel of who she was.

She'd read until well past midnight and by the time she'd found her bed, her eyes were heavy with the need for rest, for deep dreamless sleep. She got her rest but the dreams did not care that she didn't want to have them. No. They came anyway. Sexy. Sensual. Slow. Not just Draco but Blaise as well. The three of them, there and gone. Yet, yet, it always comes back to just her, just Draco, just them and when she awakens on Sunday morning, she knows what she should have known months before.

She had chosen him.

Blaise had been her last chance at something slow and sweet.

Draco would be her forever.

She just would not tell him, not yet.

An owl, his owl, tapped at her window once more and when she opened it, he flew inside and offered her another parchment. She took and unrolled it, her eyes flying over the words. There weren't many.

 **Hermione~**

 **Will you cook for me?**

 **Draco**

She penned an affirmative to his question and rolled up the parchment before she offered it to the owl. He glared at her (yet again!) and took it, his claws gripping the small bundle tightly and then he was gone, winging his way into the sky with the beat of snow white wings. She allowed herself a chance to breathe and then glanced at her wall clock. It was later than she thought, almost ten, and she still had shopping and food preparation to do.

With no further thought, she headed for the shower. Twenty minutes later, she was comfortably dressed and in her kitchen, making a list for the groceries she'd have to procure for the week. She felt harried as if everything needed to be done yesterday and she knew it was because of the rising panic she felt at Draco's upcoming visit. She just could not get herself calm, no matter what she tried.

She figured shopping and cooking would have to do.

With that thought uppermost, Hermione gathered up her wallet and shoulder bag before she headed out to her front stoop and apparated into Muggle London to go grocery shopping. As much as she hated the necessity of shopping, she was brutally efficient when it came to noting what was needed, buying just that and no more, and paying for the mess. She only wished it was as easy to do when one had to buy dresses or dress robes or work clothes or...

 _'Shit!'_ Hermione shuddered slightly as she noted the time and prepared for her trip home. She had spent a few moments in the search for an unused alleyway, and once she'd located one a few blocks from the store, she'd wasted no time in shrinking her bags before she'd apparated back, her mind already focused on dinner. _'Cottage pie with sweet peas?'_ She thought some more. _'I have enough for a peach crumble, too.'_

Within minutes, the waif-like young woman had her groceries put away and was busily assembling everything needed for a hearty meal. Half an hour later, the main course was in the oven and the crumble was ready to pop in, held under a stasis spell. After all, he might not want to eat it right away and she could bake it while they ate. Of course, she'd prepared everything the Muggle way, barring the few spells she'd used to either boil water or assemble everything so that her hands didn't get dirty (and even THAT had felt like cheating) but all in all, she was pleased with the simple meal she'd planned.

She just hoped he would like it.

Hermione checked the delicate watch on her left wrist and noted the fact that she only had about forty-five minutes before he was due and she still hadn't pulled herself together, properly. True, a shower wasn't needed but a change of clothing (and hair) was definitely in order. She couldn't have him seeing her all frazzled. He'd never let her forget it, well the old Malfoy wouldn't. She wasn't so sure about this new Draco.

By the time of his arrival, she was dressed in form-fitting jeans, a cropped emerald green sweater, and her favorite pair of combat boots. Her hair had been left loose and tamed into a mass of shining curls which fell to the middle of her back in glorious profusion. She'd given herself a quick once over before adding his gift to her slender neck and opening the Floo.

It wouldn't do for him not to be able to enter.

Draco stepped into her living room precisely on the hour, his lean build covered in muggle jeans and a tailored green button up which fit his upper body perfectly. His hair was loose but pushed away from his face, well, except for the fringe that hovered just above his eye. She had waited for him, seated on the couch, her gaze trained upon the spot where he would appear and as soon as he saw her, he smiled.

Not smirked.

Smiled.

"Are you going to get up so that I can properly see you, Hermione," he queried lightly, his tone belied by the seriousness of his expression. "I thought good hostesses greeted their guests."

A faint tinge of pink heated her cheeks even as she stood up. Her reticence toward him made her uneasy, the way he made her feel small made her want. She didn't desire those reactions and yet, he caused them anyway. There was just this thing, golden and fine, a chain, which connected them. It was fragile and fine linked but it was there; she could practically see it.

She wondered if he could see it, too.

Finally, her honeyed gaze met his silvered one and she stuttered out a hello. Was it the way his eyes immediately dropped to her throat? The way his eyes gleamed, the flash of gold? Was it the way that gaze took her in completely, from her curls to the tips of her boots? She did not know and that was terrifying. It left her breathless and she knew by the curl of his lips that he knew it.

She watched as he inhaled, his eyes shifting to a cool pewter. His long legs carried him closer until his frame invaded her personal space and his voice caused shivers to run down her spine. "Cottage pie? What else?"

"Just fresh peas with a crumble to pop in while we eat a very late lunch." She spoke her reply softly, hesitantly, and she hated that, absolutely loathed it. Wasn't she a Gryffindor? Did she not have courage? Had she not fought a fucking war? Of course, she was, she did, she had. So why was there that touch of _'Take me, please.'_ That need for _'Make me yours.'_

His hand rose so that his thumb could stroke over her bottom lip before he allowed it to slip down, to cup her chin, to make her head tilt back. Smooth, so smooth. "And what would you like to do after we eat, Hermione?" Oh, that voice like warmed velvet over iron, strong, husky.

"I am not sure, Draco."

"Well then, I will have to think of something, won't I?"

She could do nothing but nod, nothing but look up at him and wait for it. He did not disappoint as his head dipped and his hands drew her closer, brought them together so that teeth and tongue could taste and tease and torment. So many T words. She felt shattered from just that little motion as an aching need shot through her.

He released her with a growl, his voice a husky rumble. "How much longer for food?"

Hermione stepped away before she turned and started toward the kitchen. "The meal is done now. Dessert will bake while we are eating."

Within a few minutes, she had the table set with the appropriate silverware and the first servings plated up. Fresh mugs of butterbeer settled themselves by each plate and soon enough a teapot, two cups, sugar, honey, milk and lemon joined their repast. Finally, she paused and looked at the young man who seemed to be waiting very patiently, if one didn't look into his eyes.

"Draco, please take a seat."


	10. Let's Talk About Us

**A/N: This is the last chappie that has been pre-written. My thought is to update when possible, with an idea toward mid-week until it is finished. I am hoping for around 20 chapters but who knows if that will be the case. Anyway, please R &R. I would definitely appreciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

Once the young couple (Were they a couple?) finished their meal, and Hermione had cleaned up, the pair retreated to the silence of her living room. She found herself unsure of what he would now expect and even more unsure when it came to what she wanted from their next exchange. Without a conscious decision, Hermione settled herself on the room's only chair and watched him as he settled his lean frame on her couch.

"Why are you so far away, kitten?" HIs words were a goad, she could tell, yet she made no motion to correct the situation. "I want you closer."

"What about what I want, Draco?"

"What do you want? I thought you'd know your own mind better than I could, Hermione. It is, after all, your mind." He allowed one golden brow to arch, his lips set in a faint sneer while his eyes bored into her own. "You like to be pursued, I understand, but even a wolf gets tired of the chase if he is chasing alone."

Hermione glanced down, her honeyed orbs taking in the twisting of the hands she'd placed so lightly in her lap. What did she want at the end of it all? What could she get? She looked at the man who sprawled on her couch and allowed herself to really see him. He looked...tense. Had she caused that? Made him as unsure as she felt? MAybe she had, with her running hot and cold and her inability to say what she wanted. She was a Gryffindor, rash behavior should be second nature!

But it wasn't. She didn't work that way. She plotted the pros and cons. She made plans.

This was anathema.

The young woman sighed and then stood. Heat touched her cheeks and she could feel the slight trembling in her hands and knees but she ignored it. She would at least get closer, even if she never told him outright that she'd chosen him. She craved his touch, his presence, and she couldn't have either of those, not when she'd sat so far away. With that thought uppermost, Hermione skirted the coffee table and settled herself just beside him and then turned slightly so that she could see him in profile.

"I," The wild-haired female paused, breathed in and returned her gaze to her lap before she continued on. "I want to know you as you are now. I want to feel safe, protected. I want to be needed. Desired." Her voice was but a murmur and she hoped she didn't sound as hesitant as she felt but he had told her of his interest. Shouldn't she do the same? She glanced up, only to be caught in the silver glow of his gaze, as he had turned to look at her as she spoke. Hermione dropped her gaze once more but resumed speaking.

"I've only been with one person, once or twice, while we were in school." She heard his growl and her hands ceased their twisting. "But it was comfortable, not passionate, not all consuming. I want that," She sighed, quietly. "I knew you could give me that, back in November. I thought that Blaise could do the same. Either path would have ended up there, I think."

He released another low, rolling growl and without thought, she reached out to place one small hand on the leg that was closest to her. "Hush. You asked and I am trying to tell you." That sounded almost like the girl she'd been before she'd gotten confused by life. "This Omega thing, the bump that goes away and then comes back when I spend any time with you? It adds confusion to my thought processes. How am I to know if my desire for you is wholly that? With Blaise, there was never a question. He was Alpha but not overwhelming."

Her hand continued to rub and stroke but she chanced a glance into his eyes anyway and was shocked to see the mix of gold and silver held within their glittering orbs. She forced herself to continue even though she knew the wolf, his wolf, was listening. "You, you...overwhelm me and all I can think about is being with you, all the time. When you are near or far away."

He had pulled her into his arms, settled her on his lap so that her legs rested on the soft expanse of her couch and his mouth, that sinful thing, found her ear.

"You think telling me about why you wanted to choose Blaise, what happened before me, was the right way to go about this, Hermione? You are meant to be mine and I am meant to be yours. Others should not, do not, exist. Not for me, not for you. They don't exist until you tell me that you do not want me. Can you say that?"

She shook her head but that did not seem to be enough for him. "I can't decipher head shakes, woman. Use your words." Those statements were softly spoken yet she felt the intent behind them. He wanted the words and she knew that she did not want to give them, not yet. However, she no longer believed that she had any choice. Either she told him and kept him or she said nothing and watched as he faded away.

"I told you. I want to know you as you are now, not the boy I remember. Not the boy who picked at me until I had to hide away and cry, so you wouldn't see, so my friends wouldn't know. Not the boy who made the wrong decisions and then had even more choices removed for fear of the repercussions to his family. Not the boy who told me I did not belong here, in this world." Another pause, the next words a tumbled rush. "You, as you are now, make me feel safe and yet, not. You could make me deliriously happy or break me. Why would I want to rush into that, Draco?"

He forced her to meet his gaze. "That is not what I asked you. I asked if you wanted me. Yes or no."

"Yes," she all but whispered. "But I will not be rushed into things and if you try, I will walk away." She spoke faintly but her words were sure.

The young man nodded and released her chin, allowed her to look away. He could handle that if he knew the end would be worth it and he did. He did. She had conceded in the only way she knew how, with addendums, with finality. He was unhappy about her revelations but not enough to release her, to push her away. He had not known that she'd chosen another for her first but he should have. He had not known that another person could make her want but he should have. He had thought that her status would keep her but when he looked back at their interactions, he should have deduced that would not be the case

She had always known her own mind. This welter of emotions would not be something she'd take lying down. He should have known and made allowances for her choices, not tried to seduce her into giving him what he desired. Manipulate her? Maybe. Taken his time? Possibly. Not rush her? Definitely.

"Okay."

She allowed herself to relax against him, finally, her body soft and giving. His hand stroked her back, her hip, her nape, encouraged her to settle closer. HIs chin nestled against the top of her head while he breathed in her scent and felt himself lose the tautness he'd carried since she'd made him walk away. Deep inside, he felt the watchfulness fade. His wolf was not a separate entity, not in the way most saw it, and even if he was classed as both Being and Creature, he only held one true designation~ an alpha.

He knew when she fell asleep, safe in his arms and that made him smile. She knew, her body knew, that he would never hurt her, not really. He might cause her emotional upset, he might react to things with his emotionless mask firmly in place, his voice cold as winter's snow, but he would never try to break her. She meant too much. He needed her too much. She knew it, in her heart, even if her head did not, could not, admit it.

His eyes opened a few hours later, once he felt her shift and stretch, the cropped green sweater showing the flat expanse of her stomach. She did not stiffen, hadn't acted shocked, hadn't smelled scared. No, she'd only stretched and then curled into him, her small hand resting over his heart. He smiled, soft and sweet, as her curls haloed her head, in every direction, tickled his nose, blocked his vision. Still, when she spoke, he wasn't expecting it.

"Would you come shopping with me before **Twilfitt and Tattings** closes? I need new work robes. Plus, I have two dress robes that I special ordered from there. I have to pick them up." Her voice, groggy with sleep, politely requested an answer.

"Yes. What else would you like to do? It is almost six, little one."

"Don't call me that," she practically snarled. "I hate it. I am short but I am not a child." Hermione forced herself to sit up and glare at the gray-eyed male who still cradled her against him.

He smiled. "I would apologize but I do not understand why that bothers you yet kitten gets a pass."

"Because one sounds like a put-down and the other sounds like a personal nickname, one that you chose for me. Plus, I like it much better than 'Mione," she responded, her own gaze locked to his.

He nodded. "Okay. Kitten it is then." He paused and then grinned. "So, are you going to get up?"

She blushed and the scent of her rising blood, her enveloping heat, made him dizzy and caused his groin to tighten, immediately. The whimper that she slowly exhaled only made that hardness, worse. With no further ado, Draco lifted the curly haired female and set her on her feet, in an attempt to avoid embarrassment on her part. After all, he knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

A few minutes later, the couple was dressed for the weather and headed out since Hermione had decided a walk would do them both good. The blond male had no issues with that, especially since his body temperature ran just a bit higher than most people and he found the cooler air, perfect. Somehow, they ended up with their hands joined and after a bit of thought, he broke their companionable silence.

"If the trials go the way that you plan, do you have any other plans for a new potion? Or should I be ready to move you into Charms?"

"I haven't thought about it, really. The improved Wolfsbane was the only thing I wanted to accomplish there. The lateral move into Charms would be best if things go the way I think they will. After all, my next feat will be in that department though that may require more time and research, " she murmured as her light brown eyes darted over and up to gauge his reaction.

Draco nodded, a slight smile gracing his face. "Of course. The move would net you a hundred more galleons a month as there would be other work beyond your hoped-for charm. He glanced quickly in her direction. "And before you protest, trust me, that extra money is definitely compensation you would need as there would be no need of additional funds for works of magic unless you can add the charm to a bracelet or something."

She shook her head. "I think the thousand a month was too high but I won't protest until I see the sort of coursework your charms department already has, foundation wise. Time trials would be different though as my idea would only need to work on the night of the full moon, not the day before or after unless the wolf in question was alpha and could change all three days."

They soon reached their destination and stepped inside. A young woman, auburn-haired and green-eyed, greeted them as her gaze latched onto Draco. "Hello. I am Audrey. How can I help you, Sir?"

Hermione moved to stand before the blond male, her eyes a dark chocolate hue. "He doesn't need help, Audrey. I have a special order under Hermione Granger and I need some heavier robes for work."

The auburn haired beauty's attention slid to Hermione and the smile that had graced her features disappeared. "Oh, I am sorry Miss Granger. If you could give me a moment?"

Draco could feel the curly haired female's annoyance at being so rudely ignored, so he controlled his own entertained laughter and allowed his left arm to encircle the slight female's waist. Of course, the clerk noticed when she returned with a package wrapped in plain brown paper. Her voice, when she spoke, was completely businesslike. "Now, what else did you say, miss?"

"Work robes, something in a heavy fabric for winter wear and fitted to me. Off the rack won't do. I need something in both black and dark blue. Maybe wool with a silk lining to match the color of the robe?"

Half an hour later, the robes were chosen, all of them paid for, address given for delivery for the robes that had yet to be properly fitted. Draco grabbed her package with a smile for the young shopkeeper and before either woman could properly blink, he had the door open and was guiding Hermione outside.

There was no reason to wait around, was there?


	11. Courting, Slytherin Style

**A/N: Again, I prefer to use bold and italics to denote thoughts and letters/notes. I hope this does not detract from the little story I am attempting to craft. Please let me know if such is the case. Anyway, I tried to control this chapter but it sort of got away from me. *blinks* Trying to write with my usual brevity does not seem to work this time. There will be more notes at the end...**

* * *

At first, it was small things like the magical lavender bouquet that was always in bloom or a small box of dark chocolate truffles from her favorite muggle confectionary. These things appeared on her desk for a week along with sweet reminders in the form of little notes sent by charmed memos from his office to her own. These small gifts made her smile, the words made her blush.

Theo teased her, daily, but she found that his words were not meant to be rude, only joking, joyful. The pair had conversations, of course, as he picked her brain for new potion ingredients for other mixes but, all in all, their growing relationship was based on mutual trust and hard work. Theo's need to tease was Draco's fault as there was absolutely nothing subtle about the way he courted her.

Hermione didn't mind.

By the second week, the gifts were much more personal and caused blushes, so many blushes. There was the gorgeous lingerie set in emerald green with a lascivious note placed under the satin and lace confection. A bottle of wine came that Wednesday with a note informing her that he wanted to taste it on her skin. By Friday, she'd collected three gorgeous bra and panty sets, the lingerie, and wine as well as a velvet choker with a charm, the letter D. That last gift was for her to wear when they went to dinner on the tenth of February because, in his words, "I want to see you wear my mark."

The notes continued up until the last day of the month with the last romantic missive becoming the one that she kept, tucked away in her old school trunk. It said, simply~

 **Hermione,**

 **I will think of you when I can but the days flow fast and my temper is short. I choose not to subject you to that until you allow me to mark you as mine. IF I see that letter on your throat, it would calm me.**

 **You will give me that, won't you?**

 **I know that I have not seen you in these past few weeks but work calls constantly, as I am sure you know. With that being said, do not allow yourself to believe that my interest is gone. It will never fade. It will always be here.**

 **You were always meant to be mine.**

 **I await our next interlude. There is absolutely nothing that I need more.**

 **You are my beloved, whether you will it or not.**

 **Remember that.**

 **Draco**

 **P.S. After some thought, I've decided to also take part in your trials. I will send my assistant for the week's worth of Wolfsbane. How do you plan on going about getting the information on day to day effects from the others?**

A single white rose accompanied his missive and for the first time since her slight flirtation with Blaise, she felt truly desired. With a smile, Hermione spent a few minutes crafting her response, at first being afraid to broach the more intimate aspects of his note. Finally, she put quill to parchment and allowed her own thoughts to flow forth.

 _Draco,_

 _I will wear the choker and I do understand. I have not truly dealt with a werewolf since Remus and he told me then that each wolf handles the week leading up to the change differently. For him, the week was filled with snappishness and illness. Remember his paleness every month when he taught DADA?_

 _Maybe it's different for Alpha wolves?_

 _By the by, I do want to thank you for the notes and presents. They have made me feel thought of, wanted. It is breathtaking. I too look forward to our next interlude with a sense of longing. That is not due to the gifts, however. Instead, it is a case of absence making the heart grow fonder._

 _Did you have that in mind when you stayed away?_

 _As for the trials? Each wolf will come in at the same time through the seventh, to pick up their daily supply and let me know how they feel. In this case, I believe daily reporting will help me figure out the dosage based on the changes I've made._

 _For you, each daily dose will be the same measure unless you inform me otherwise. I figure you will know by the third day if I need to change anything. It is my intention to bring the volunteers to your home on the evening of the seventh so that they can be assigned cells._

 _Do you need me you help prepare them?_

 _Hermione_

He soon replied, keeping the memo wholly professional and lauding her decisions for reporting. He also said he understood about the wanted early arrival and granted her permission to bring the group through the floo that ended in the east drawing room of the manor. Tobias would be the one to meet her as he had much better control of his emotions and urges, being natural born.

With a sigh, Hermione began portioning out Draco's weekly dosage and bottling the first eight doses for her volunteers. She left the rest of the voluminous cauldrons under a stasis spell. After all, she was sure that fresh potions each day would be a better way to keep track of doses and such; pre-dosing would not work as well. When everything was prepared, she left for the day. She knew that she'd be on premises all weekend with no real break, better to leave early while she could.

The next week was filled with meetings and reports. As far as the wolves could tell, a slight increase of the potion's daily dose had the same effects as the original wolfsbane and tasted slightly better as well. She'd also had to increase Draco's portions but by day three he had sent her a memo to tell her that all was fine. However, the true test would be on the actual night of the full moon which was the eighth.

On the evening of the seventh, all eight werewolves had set themselves to rights and were ready to floo to the Manor. Tobias had greeted each one courteously and by the time those men and women were led to the dungeons, each felt as if they would survive the actual change with their human minds intact.

She was hopeful.

Draco had left a bouquet for her comprised of yellow and orange roses, asters, red carnations, and white clover. The whole of it was tucked against baby's breath and the scent of the conglomeration made her tear up. She knew what those particular colors and flowers represented and that, more than anything, showed her that Draco was serious about his intentions.

"Tobias, let him know that I can't wait to see him, please. Tell him to be safe. I would offer you a hug but my scent on you would be a bad thing, I think."

The young man nodded and then smiled. "You know him so well already but worry no more. I will make sure that he knows your thoughts."

Hermione flooed home then and spent the next two nights worried. By the morning of the ninth, she had returned to the office. She thrummed with pent-up emotion, her body trembling. Eventually, the group of volunteers trickled in and each one pronounced her potion a success, as long as the dose was increased by an eighth, an extra jigger.

Her happiness knew no bounds and when Theo saw all of the final reports, his smile rivaled her own.

"Merlin, you did it, Hermione! The price to produce this version is far below industry standards and the recipe and timing is perfect! Most poorer wolves will be able to buy special ingredients from us." He paused to consider something and then carried on. "We will definitely have to buy into a decent apothecary. I should let Draco know."

She nodded. "Please. I am not sure if he is ready to see me yet and we do have a date tomorrow. I'd rather he not have to focus on work while he is with me. Maybe you could ask him if his change remained the same as previous months? I need his final word on the matter."

Theo nodded. "Sure. I will have him send you a memo if anything was different. No word means all went well."

Just then, Draco's white owl swooped into her office and dropped a small package onto her desk. With nary a pause, the gorgeous bird turned and flew away. Hermione smiled, a soft, sweet expression settling upon her face like a lover's kiss and reached for the small box. Within it was a ring in rose gold, again a wolf which twisted through the band, his head adorning the apex with glittering emerald eyes.

A note folded so small that she had almost missed it was included.

 **Wear this for me tomorrow**

 **Along with the choker.**

 **Yours~**

 **Draco**

She could only smile. After all, the necklace he'd first given her had adorned her throat since the Sunday they'd spent together. The ring would do the same, of that she was positive. She had no reason not to allow his small claiming nor did she want to stop the path they were now on, together. Wearing the things that he'd picked and designed for her would show that his interest was returned.

She could be honest with herself, at least, and admit that his interest was definitely reciprocated.

By seven that evening, she'd decided to leave the huge stone and concrete building behind. As she used the lift and strolled across the beautiful marble floors in the atrium, she gave a moment's thought to the dinner she would attend tomorrow. She was unsure of their destination but was loathe to send him an owl. She figured that he would warn her on the morrow as to what she should wear.

After all, he'd already chosen her jewelry.

Once the young woman had returned to her apartment, fixed her tea, taken a shower and dressed for bed, she settled in her library, a small dark leather bound book held reverently in her hands. It was a new addition, one she'd searched far and wide for and once located, she had paid a pretty penny for it. The book was written by an Omega female and dated from the late sixteenth century. The title? Am I Alone In This or How to survive an Alpha authored by Justinia Moreau. Of course, the doths and thous took some getting used to but all in all, Hermione was quite intrigued by what she'd learned.

For instance, on page 22, she found a passage which plainly stated that any Alpha male would call to an Omega yet the mate gland would only appear on the nape if the right Alpha, a werewolf, had cause to court.

There was an entire chapter dedicated to mating a werewolf and a frank (for the time) discussion about knotting. In the case of the human form, the penis would grow longer, thicker, making it impossible to withdraw until the swelling had gone down, thus ensuring that the female would be impregnated. This chapter also underlined that a wolf would always know the most opportune times for his mate to be receptive and that regular contraceptive potions and spells would not work during that time of the month. Instead, a spell, which could be cast wordlessly and wandlessly with practice, had to be used.

The precise wording was **Lupus Prohibere Graviditatem** and could be used on the first day of the woman's fertile period. This incantation would last for the entirety and could only be cast by the female of the couple thus stopping any intended pregnancy. Simple instruction for the wand motions and a break down of the proper enunciation was also included.

By the time she'd finished including annotations and notes in her journal, it was well past midnight. The tired woman placed everything on a nearby table and made her way to the bed. Sleep found her easily, yet when she slept, she dreamy of the mating, of his touch, his body, his scent. She awakened in the morning with a need she was hard-pressed to ignore.

Yet she did.

In her mind, he had caused the issue and so he should handle it...when she was ready.

By noon, the owl, (who she'd finally learned the name of~Archimedes) had made his appearance and delivered a large flat box. This time, he held still long enough for a scratch and a treat before he left through her open living room window. To say that Hermione stared at the box as if it were a deadly snake would be an understatement. In fact, she left the gift-wrapped package exactly where it had landed until close to four in the afternoon.

Eventually, her curiosity forced her to open it.

Inside, on a bed of tissue paper, was a dress. She pulled it out to gaze at the silken sheath which was dyed in shades of gold and blood red. The front of the dress held a modest vee neck and thin straps framed her collarbone and continued downward, to crisscross her back, leaving most of that expanse, bare. The dress would reach the floor, yet there was a modest slit which ended mid-thigh on the left.

It took her breath away. Of course, he'd included a letter and she read it with a faint blush and a quiet smile.

 **Hermione,**

 **I would like you to wear this for me. I do believe the ring will not accent it properly so, for tonight, you can leave it at home. The choker would be the perfect accompaniment, don't you agree?**

 **I know I did not ask and I know you may feel this is entirely too risque. In my defense, I thought you would wear it perfectly and the colors would only bring out the golden hue of your soft skin, the honey of your bright eyes, the almost dark cherry wood highlights of your hair.**

 **I would not have bought it had I thought any differently. I also ask that you put your hair up tonight. I want to gaze at the sweet length of your neck, the indentation at your collar, the rapid pulse that beats beneath the delicate flesh.**

 **You will give me this?**

 **You are flame and I want to warm myself in with your presence. Even if it burns, it will be well worth the cost. After all, I've missed you and the thought of you calls me home.**

 **Wear this for me and I will be with you by eight.**

 **Yours,**

 **Draco**

His words, oh his words.

With a sigh, she understood that she could not return his gift to her. The cost meant nothing to him and he wanted to see her in it. He wanted her to be his flame, his home, his resting place. She knew this, instinctively. Who was she to deny him? For that matter, why would she deny herself...

He would be her ever after, soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N2: Notes on the flower bouquet meanings from _The Language of Flowers_**

 ** _yellow roses: joy and the promise of new beginnings_**

 ** _orange: desire and enthusiasm_**

 ** _aster: a symbol of love_**

 ** _red carnation: my heart aches_**

 ** _white clover: think of me._**

 ** _baby's breath: everlasting love_**

 **Also, my invented spell/charm, Lupus Prohibere Graviditatem, simply means Stop Wolf Pregnancy in Latin courtesy of Google Translate cuz um Latin.**

 **Okay, til next time...**


	12. Music To Dream By

**A/N: Small amount of citrus ahead, very small, almost not there, blink in you might miss it. And then you might be sad. And then I would feel awful...and you would just point and laugh at my discomfiture. Also, for those who know Alicia Keys' _Songs in A Minor_ (and Butterflyz from that same album), I have worked a bit of magic (HA!) to allow that particular bit to surface. After all, the official release date of that album was on Draco's birthday.**

* * *

 _You give me butterflyz  
_ _Got me flyin' so high in the sky  
_ _I can't control the butterflyz_

Hermione found herself listening to a muggle singer, one who had a lovely husky contralto, on her magically run muggle CD player. She'd lucked upon a pre-release version of the album, one without all of the additional instrumentals and polishing. Well, not lucked up, she'd made it a point to work a complex bit of magic and ended up with a small collection of American music that hadn't been played on the radio as yet. This particular artist was her favorite; the soulful sounds, the soothing voice, the passion.

She needed that soothing as she felt as if she were about to burst.

And she had yet to get dressed.

The time was just about past six and she knew that getting dressed should be her top priority and yet, she couldn't force herself to start. Instead, she found herself listening to that particular song, over and over, on a loop. The feeling it aroused, the words used? They were perfectly suited to her own situation and she just couldn't stop listening.

 _You seem like the likely thing  
_ _From the start you told me, yeah, yeah  
_ _I would be your queen  
_ _But never had I imagined such a feeling  
_ _Joy is what you bring; I wanna give you everything_

However, when she noted that the time was now half six, she shook herself awake from her daydreams and turned off the music. There was nothing she could do except call Ginny. She was going to need help with her hair. She had entirely too much of it and there was no way she'd be able to get under control without help, especially if he wanted it up.

By quarter after seven, she was dressed. She had chosen to skip makeup charms, instead opting for muggle means. On her eyes, a faint gold shadow with nude just below her brow bone. Black eyeliner was expertly smudged to make her eyes appear even wider, black mascara drew attention to her lashes. Conversely, since her eyeshadow was almost non-existent, she used a dark red lipstick and gloss. By the time her friend had arrived via floo, she had applied the choker and dark red pumps with a four-inch heel and an ankle strap.

"Good Godric, Hermione! You look amazing! Who are you going to see," the redhead wondered.

"Malfoy is taking me to dinner."

"Seriously? So you finally made a choice, huh? Good on you! Now, where'd you get this dress? I didn't even know you owned something like this!" Ginny ushered the frazzled young woman back into the bedroom, her case filled with hair supplies which dangled from her slender right hand.

"I didn't. He bought and sent it to me for our night out. Is it too much?"

"Wow." Ginny paused in her ministrations to check out the young woman, eyes taking her in from head to toe. "No, you look gorgeous. It is an understated sort of sexy. Now hold on." With that, the slim young female went back to work, straightening Hermione's heavy mess of curls so that she could pull the hair up into a tight bun wrapped by a thick braid and held in place by just a few bobby pins hidden beneath Hermione's thick hair.

When Ginny stepped back, Hermione turned to the mirror and gave a small gasp. She looked...elegant. Beautiful.

Her red-headed friend left ten minutes prior to Draco's arrival and Ginny's impish smile was the last thing Hermione saw before the young woman disappeared in a whoosh of green flames. To say the brunette was nervous would have been wrong. She was terrified, almost gobsmacked with anxiety, and her heart pounded so hard she thought she could see the imprint against the thin skin of her chest.

 _'I have to calm down,_ ' she thought, worriedly. _'Fainting at his feet is not an option!'_

After a bout of deep breathing, she felt a tad more in control but that ended almost as soon as the handsome 'Gods, look at him!' blond entered her home via floo. He was dressed in black on black, the only spot of color being his blood red tie. His hair was pulled back, the silken, shoulder-length strands held in place by a black ribbon. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he stared at her, his expression a commingling of hunger and satisfaction.

"Good evening, Hermione. Are you ready?" He sounded rough, almost abrupt. "I had forgotten to send along your wrap. Come here so I can situate it properly."

Hermione glanced down, taking in the warm golden gleam of fur lined silk. She stepped forward as she tried (and failed) to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, those intimate little flutters that made her feel as if she could throw up at any moment. With hardly any pause at all, she stepped forward and then turned so that her back faced him. Large hands gently placed warmth over her shoulders even as firm lips pressed a kiss to the tiny bump (node?) that had reappeared at her nape.

She shivered in response.

"Our reservations are in Muggle London tonight. The Promenade at Dorchester, maybe you've heard of it?" Here she felt his hands grip her shoulders as his voice poured honeyed roughness into her ear. "However, before dinner, I've tickets to the theatre. We are going to see Phantom of the Opera at Her Majesty's Theatre so our reservations are at eleven. Hope you've eaten today."

Honey brown orbs widened slightly even as she turned to take his hand. He smirked and the quirk of his mobile mouth and the silver gleam of his teasing gaze showed that he enjoyed taking her by surprise.

"Come on, Granger. Let's go dazzle the plebians."

She could do naught but laugh. Plebians, indeed.

It was half past the "witching" hour before the pair returned to the warmth of Hermione's place. Draco, being the gentleman that he sometimes was, had slipped the wrap from her shoulders almost as soon as they'd stepped from the floo and directed her to sit down, with no more than a motion of his head toward the couch. Hermione wanted to protest but her feet were not happy about her choice of shoes and so she settled herself against the tweed with a small sigh.

Once he'd hung up their outerwear, the lean blond returned to the couch and crouched down to take one of her small feet into his large hand. "These heels make your calves look delectable but I fear you've paid hell for it. Hold still." She started to scoff, to tease him for his position or something but it was then that he unclasped the ankle strap and slipped the pump from her foot. Elegant fingers swept down to press against the ball of her foot, a massage that went from toe to heel and back again, with long, slow, strokes until Hermione thought she'd melt. Then he removed her other pump and did it all again.

Hermione, of course, promptly turned into a blissful puddle.

Lips, warm and satin smooth, touched the top of her left foot before transferring to her right. Once. Twice. Elegant fingers encircled her ankles and then skimmed upward, palms glided over silken stockings, leaving a trail of heat behind. It was at that point that glittering light brown eyes opened and Hermione chanced a glance at the man who still crouched before her. He looked...intent with his cool gray eyes locked on his own fingers as his hands seemed to move independently from his wishes.

She tried to murmur a demurral but even her mouth knew that such would be a lie.

Those clever fingers soon began to draw uneven patterns along her upper thighs, small swoops, and circles, over and over, each time drawing inward, teasing her legs apart with each and every movement. Heat pooled between them, hidden by a scrap of lace and she knew, more than saw, that he felt it.

She could feel the rise of an embarrassed flush on her face but she did not try to stop him.

She didn't want to.

Finally, those teasing, ever so warm, fingers paused and gray eyes, shot through with glimmers of gold and silver, rose to meet her gaze. His voice, almost rusty from his enforced quiet, gritted out a query. "What will you give me tonight?"

She drew in a long, shuddering breath and whispered, "What would you like?"

The smile he gifted her with in response was, in a word, wolfish. His words, though, were smooth, seductive. "Let me taste you." A demand that wasn't, only a statement of his desire. She could not find it within herself to deny him, she really did not want to.

"Here," a quavering question. "Now," she asked, her voice gathering strength in that single syllable.

"Yes," was all that he replied.

What words could she use to agree to THAT? True, she wanted to feel his mouth on her even if she'd never experienced the like before. She wanted him to know her taste though the idea left her feeling shy, embarrassed. For that matter, she wanted to know his taste as well, though she was unsure of how she'd go about informing him of that little tidbit. How could one just say "Oh yeah, I would like to know if you taste like good salt water taffy..." without someone laughing?

But here, on the couch, while she was still fully dressed?

She blinked. Maybe that was the issue at hand. She would be fully dressed, wouldn't she? Why did that seem slightly more embarrassing than being nude and in a bed? Either way, he would have his face THERE, wouldn't he? Maybe the dress would obscure his...activities and save her from blushing herself to pieces? Wait! Did she want to miss anything he chose to do? What about...

"Hermione, get out of your head. I can feel you overthinking and it's like an itch at the back of my skull. We don't have to do anything, you understand? I can wait, I don't want to, but I can." His voice was low, soothing, much like water over stone, deep, calm.

Hermione felt yet another round of heat as it rose to her cheeks but she only nodded her acceptance, of what she wasn't sure. Draco's returned grin broke the surface of his patrician features and with no further ado, she felt his fingers as they edged further upward, grasping the waistband of her knickers. A sharp yank parted them from her heated nether flesh and soon, she caught the scent of her arousal; a hint of musk and something other.

The man between her thighs gave a low groan before he disappeared beneath the silken flame of her dress. She felt his breath there, puffs of warmed air against heated dampness. The hands that tore apart her underthings soon tugged her closer so that her hips hovered over the edge of the couch and the breath was replaced by a pointed tongue which delved between her folds.

She whimpered and he growled a response before sucking the taut bundle of nerves hidden at the very top of her wet slit into the warmth of his mouth. More whimpering ensued which soon turned to sighs, little breathless shrieks, and low moans. A husky chuckle was heard and a questing finger was felt and within minutes, Hermione was shuddering out her release which was licked away as if it were the finest ambrosia. Draco retreated soon after the last shiver, his mouth still wet with her fluids.

"Come, kitten, I think it's time for me to put you to bed. You look exhausted." With that, the lean young man rose to his feet and offered one long-fingered hand to her in a bid to help her rise. Shakily, Hermione rose from her seat and allowed him to lead her toward the comfort of her bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I am now finished with all of my pre-written content and am, even now, working on the next chapter. I thank you for your patience so please R &R.**


	13. It's Getting Hot In Here

**A/N: Once again I come offering my little bit of fluff for your brains. I tried to combine the best parts of Alpha/Omega stuff (well the best parts to ME) and that included heats. However, Hermione being herself, don't believe for one moment that means hot sex is in the offing. Not yet anyway. Just read along and let me know what you think.**

* * *

He wasn't there though his scent still lingered~ on her skin, on the pillows, in the air. Something about that felt wrong. He should have remained, right? At the very least, he should have stayed to tell her goodbye. That is what a gentleman would do or so she'd been taught to think, maybe? A real man would never just wander off and leave a woman, wondering.

It would be...unseemly.

Yet, once she'd fully awakened, his absence had been irrefutable. There was no growling chuckle, husky murmur, warm hands or glinting gray eyes. There was only silence. Unending. Deep. Sad.

And she had felt a little bit broken.

She retreated, her slim form wrapped only in her favorite red flannel robe, to the library and the book she hadn't finished because things kept spinning away from her control. With no thought (A smart choice due to the possible influx of teary squalls) Hermione had resumed the small book by the Omega writer and allowed herself to fall under the spell of those long ago words, once more. After all, there were a few chapters that she hadn't taken notes on or read for that matter.

It was the second to last chapter that caused her to understand. The heat. Her notes on the phenomenon were a bit more in-depth as she felt she would soon deal with that issue, especially since Draco had disappeared on her with no warning. She noted, in part, that:

 ** _Most Omegas, when mated, experience cycles, usually every three months. As far as can be determined, it does not matter whether their mates are wolves, veela or wizard. The cycle does not change and is known to be overwhelming, lasting anywhere from three days to a full week and is dependent upon the wizard in question._**

 ** _Why dependent?_**

 ** _Each Alpha has a different cycle, different sexual needs, and since an Omega is ultimately the perfect match for their particular mate her own needs coincide with his. That means that most wizards range from three to four days, Veelas for seven with wolves coming in at five to six. Of course, there have been longer than average heats by type but on average these numbers will suffice._**

 ** _An Omega heat can be experienced without a full mate bond (as long as they are entertaining an Alpha mate, exclusively) but that is also fairly rare and is likely judged by the strength of the witch's magical core. The stronger the core, the faster a heat is likely to overtake her. Wolves can usually sense the beginnings of a cycle quickly, especially when dealing with their own prospective Omega and, if they are gentlemen, will work to avoid the issue by leaving her alone until after the first heat has run it's course. (It must be noted that an Omega can survive a heat on her own. Lots of masturbation can take the edge off enough to survive.)_**

 ** _It is best if the Omega avoids all masculine company, especially if they do not wish to be fully mated at that point. Symptoms which precede the upcoming heat include high fevers, tremors, flushed skin, sensitivity to clothing and lack of appetite. These precursors will last, at most, one to two days before the initial cycle. Any arrangement-_**

She was interrupted from her note-taking by a loud tap to the library window. It was Draco's owl, complete with a small scroll gripped within the right talon. She hurried to let him in and once a treat had been accio'd and given, she'd set about reading what he'd sent. Of course, his words only underlined what she'd dreaded; her heat would soon arrive. He had wanted to remain but his own morals would not allow for it. Instead, he had slipped from her and would remain away until she was, once more, aware of her own mind. He also informed her that she was not, under any circumstances, to return to work for the next two weeks and that he would tell Theo himself.

Since the beautiful white owl had waited, she quickly penned a response letting him know she understood and that she would floo call him once she was...better. After that, she had no choice but to check food stores and pain potions to prepare for the upcoming storm.

The fever and sensitivity started that night with the addition of other symptoms by Monday morning. The next week (Eight days? Nine?) were spent in a dream-like state, body overheated, flushed, needy. She hardly ate, rarely slept, could not deal with the throb of water against her skin which meant showers were a no go and baths were short when she could remember them. (If she were honest? She did not remember very often.)

She ached.

Screaming. Crying. Clawing at herself because her hands were too small and she couldn't get deep enough and she did not like or have toys and it was too much, far too much. She couldn't breathe or think, she could only rub or tweak or pinch or thrust and whimper, so much whimpering. It was all hazy and almost hellish because she wanted...oh she wanted but she couldn't leave, couldn't reach out, couldn't stop, couldn't have.

Until it was over.

Hermione awakened on the morning of Wednesday, the twenty-first, her slim body splayed on her living room floor, muscles aching from overuse, hair a rat's nest of curls and frizz. Her apartment was freezing, no fires lit, all warming charms long vanished and the place, at least from what she'd noticed in that first stretch, was an absolute pigsty. Obviously, she would have to do something about it because fuck, no one should wake up to that! However, cleaning was not to be her first priority.

No, a bath and some warm clothes before lighting the fireplaces in the library. living room, bedroom. Those things would be her first priorities, just as soon as she could drag herself up from her sprawled position. What if someone saw her like this? What if HE saw her like this? He'd be so disgusted, he'd look at her like she was a _'Weak Omega slut.'_ No, she had to get up.

A half hour later, she was dressed in warm flannel pajamas with her hair still slightly damp from the long, hot, shower she'd indulged in and on her way into the living room to light the final fire. A long-lasting warming charm had been used in the bathroom and library so that, by the time she made herself FEEL human, the apartment was regaining its usual ambient temperature, a lovely 20 °C. Of course, none of that mattered once she finally saw the state of her home.

It was trashed.

There were empty crisps packets and biscuit tins, paper and bits of broken glass-everywhere. Her apartment looked as if a hurricane had swept through it, leaving nothing untouched. Hell, somehow there was even a broken egg on her kitchen ceiling, the fucking ceiling! Truth be told, Hermione couldn't remember much past last Tuesday morning so this mess could have appeared at any time, on any day... she just didn't know.

 _'Thank Merlin for house cleaning charms!'_ A delirious thought.

The next few hours were spent in a flurry of activity. Broken mugs and glasses were repaired, dishes were tended to and put away, dusting (because dust adds up when not properly dealt with!) was accomplished, a free elf for hire was contracted to handle the laundry (not that there was much of it but the dress definitely needed to be properly tended to and when was she going to find the time to do that?) By the time she'd gotten her home back into shape, morning had morphed into early afternoon and she was in dire need of another bath.

However, before that, she needed to contact Draco.

 _'He is probably at work. Will just Floo call...no. Will get dressed and go see him,'_ her thoughts were a mess. After all, the heat was over, there was no reason why she couldn't. And, if she were to be completely honest with herself, she had missed him. He'd been the last thing on her mind on the previous Monday and the first thing on her mind as soon as her eyes had opened that morning. She had to see him.

So, another bath and clean clothes. She had chosen muggle wear (jeans, boots and a sweater) but that didn't matter; she was not going into work until the following Monday. With nary a thought, she tossed a handful of powder into her large fireplace and called out~ "Malfoy's office." As she stepped from his fireplace her gaze connected immediately his. He had risen from his desk almost as soon as she'd appeared and his gaze seemed to be everywhere, all at once, as he checked her over. He husked out a greeting, his hands fisted by his side.

"Hello Draco," she opened even as she strode forward to pull him into a hug for the first time. He seemed a bit shocked since she never initiated intimacy but that didn't stop him from enclosing her in the tightness of his embrace, his lips touching down at the top of her head.

"I missed you, at least when I could think," she whispered quietly.

Draco gave a chuckle and then scooped her up, cradling her close to his chest. Turning slightly, he carried her to his couch and settled there with her on his lap. Solicitously, he asked, "Was it difficult, your first heat? Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded and moved to tuck her head beneath his chin so that she would not have to meet his gaze. "It was...intense, I think. I-I don't remember much of it, though it lasted longer than I thought it would. You must have a very strong sex drive since I am supposed to be a perfect match for you in all things."

He chuckled and she could feel him as he nodded. "I was always that way although the need has increased since my change. Once we've been together physically, I doubt you will ever spend a day without me inside of you, not unless circumstances dictate otherwise."

He felt the heat of her cheeks, probably due to a blush, but her mass of curls hid her face from view. In an attempt to calm her, he spoke again, his voice husky. "As I've told you before, I will not force you. You choose when and where. Even a full bonding is your choice." His large hands tangled into her curls and tilted her head back and then slightly to the side so that he could capture her gaze with his own. "I am sure that once you are ready, between your thighs will be the best place I've ever been."

She shuddered, the pink of her cheeks deepening toward a rosy hue. "The things you say are quite inappropriate."

A shrug met her pronouncement before his mobile mouth found her ear. "Maybe," he whispered, "But I will say them all the same."

Hermione released a small groan before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She then made to rise but the strong bands of his arms stopped her. "I need to get back home, Draco. I only wanted to see you for a few minutes. You still have half a day to get through." She paused and then ducked her head. "I would like it if you'd come by after your day is done, though."

His silver eyes sparkled, glee or something else? However, he only returned her kiss with one of his own before he lifted her and settled her on her feet. "Okay," he husked out, "I will be there after six. You gonna cook for me?"

She nodded and turned toward his fireplace so she could Floo home.

"Yes, love."

And then she was gone, taking her warmth and scent with her.

He found that it didn't matter. After all, her endearment had made him smile.


	14. Now What?

**A/N: Okay, finally getting somewhere. (I find it odd that when I solo write I tend to put off citrusy things in favor of story but when I indulge in written roleplays on other sites, my stuff devolves into so much smut, so quickly!) This chapter is basically set up for the official Draco/Hermione marking heat thing. *smiles* Hopefully I've not forgotten anything of importance. (I tend to read through everything countless ties and nitpick for dates and the like) and that this chapter isn't as gawdawful as I fear.**

* * *

By the beginning of May, the status quo hadn't changed. Hermione still hadn't encouraged any sort of further intimacy and Draco hadn't pushed. In fact, he seemed to be just fine with what she did offer~ kisses, snuggles, touches. She found herself worried that the intimacy they shared wasn't enough yet couldn't force herself to give more as the idea of furthering their relationship made her feel rushed.

Even if she wasn't.

Of course, Draco talked about his lack of sexual relief with both Tobias and Theo. Many a night had been spent in his office (or the large library of the Manor) in discussion and it was Theo who pointed out the fact that if she wasn't ready, maybe he should just move on. She knew of his interest and her lack of acknowledgment could be seen as a "No." even if it wasn't meant to be.

In Theo's words~ "You are both adults and she knows what she is to you. If she hasn't encouraged you yet, perhaps she never will."

Tobias agreed. "You've been patient for a wolf, for an Alpha. I would have already stopped trying by now. Omega or not, it's possible she just isn't worth the hassle."

However, fate decided to step in just after the full moon and it started with a letter on the twelfth, sent from inside the large multi-story building that housed his business.

 _Draco,_

 _I will need at least a week and a half off for reasons that I am sure you understand. I would appreciate it if, this time, you could come to me. Today started with fever and tremors so I assume things will be dire by Sunday._

 _I wanted to wait until now. I know that it made you crazy but I did not know how to go about approaching you. You are very commanding and I wanted to make sure that what I offered was what I wanted, not just what you needed._

 _So, I will leave my floo open for you, set for tomorrow night. I will also change the anti-apparition wards so that YOU can apparate directly into my home. Last time, it lasted for almost nine days. I hope that if you come, it will shorten the time._

 _I'm scared._

 _Hermione_

Draco read the words over and over. his mind a blank. He hadn't expected that, hadn't thought that she would wait until the heat was upon her to offer. Did she understand what would happen if he showed up? She would be marked, he would pierce that little node on her nape and claim her for eternity. Was she aware of what she was giving him? He wasn't sure but a response seemed to be in order.

So, he turned quill to parchment.

 **Kitten,**

 **The days off are granted.**

 **As for the rest? Do you understand that if I come to get you through, I will mark you? I will claim you. I won't be able to help it. Is this truly what you want?**

 **The rest doesn't matter. As long as you acknowledge that this will happen and that you will accept it, then expect me tomorrow night.**

 **Draco**

Hermione scanned the short note, her eyes gliding over the elegant script, her rounded cheeks flushed from fever, embarrassment and the beginnings of desire. She shoved a slim hand through her mass of curls and tapped a finger to her mouth. There was no point in crafting a response via note. Instead, she found Theo and warned him of her impending departure before she left to beard a wolf in his den.

The journey to the top floor went quickly, the gleaming lift not stopping once she had stepped inside. She could feel herself shaking, knew she was flushed and the headache was coming on but he needed words and so, she would give them to him. Once she reached his assistant's desk, she asked the young man if he was available for an extremely short meeting.

The blond rose from his seat and headed for Draco's office door. After a brief knock, he then pushed it open and asked, "Sir, Hermione Granger would like to know if she can have a few minutes of your time?"

The man motioned her forward and ushered her inside. Draco sat behind his desk, his eyes almost glowing in the bright light, platinum locks loose and falling over his shoulders. The curly-haired young woman strode forward and settled herself on his couch, her body held tautly.

"I've come to tell you that yes, I understand and yes, I choose it. Will you come?"

Draco stood and moved, with an uncanny grace, to her side. With a small sigh, he leaned in close, his sensitive nostrils picking up a new scent. She was fertile. With a low growl, he ripped himself away and moved to the opposite side of the couch, his hands aching to grab her, his body humming with desire.

"You're fertile now. Do you know how to prevent pregnancy under these circumstances?"

She nodded. "I cast the appropriate charm this morning. It will last until my fertile period ends. I needed something specific since you are a werewolf but research turned up just what I needed." She hitched a quiet breath and continued. "Lucky, huh?" Another pause, chocolate gaze darting toward his stern countenance. "So, I will see you tomorrow night then?"

A nod met her query even as slate gray eyes closed. "I will be there. Now go home. You can use my floo."

Hermione nodded and stood up, slender hands picking at nonexistent dust and creases. She paused for a moment, allowed herself to think about kissing him goodbye but she noted the strain around his mouth, the gleam of gold in his shining orbs and decided against it. Doing that would be a tease to them both and she was still worried enough that she did not want to deal with any of it until she had to.

"Well, see you soon, Draco."

She turned and headed for the large fireplace. A moment later, she'd tossed a handful of powder into its cavernous depths and called, softly~ "Hermione's apartment." Then? She was gone.

Draco found himself staring at the spot where she had just been, his body still taut with a need to take her, claim her, mark her, impregnate her so that no one else would ever look at her. He wanted to follow, to go to the apartment and trap her there, beneath him, over him, with him. With a slight head shake, he forced himself to focus on the job at hand, namely closing out his day and making sure that Theo knew that he'd be out of the office for at least a week, maybe a bit longer.

He wasn't going to leave his witch until this heat was safely past.

Theo made the delivery of the message much easier as he stumbled into Draco's office a few minutes later. A smile wreathed the lanky wizard's features even as his dark blue gaze met the gray-eyed gaze of his friend.

"So, Hermione's off for another few weeks? Omega issue?"

Draco nodded and quirked a grin at his friend. "Yeah. This time she wants me to get her through so I..."

Theo interrupted. "Wait! She wants you?"

The platinum blond nodded once more. "She says she's ready and that she was just waiting until now. So I won't be in until it's over. Last time was eight or nine days. She is hopeful that our joining will shorten it to more acceptable levels since the first go-round was based mostly on her magical core strength. This time would be based around my 'needs' or at least that is what she assumes."

The smile that appeared on Theo's face was decidedly perverse and was underlined by the words that tumbled from his mouth. "Hell, it could be twice the length if I know how backed up you are!"

Draco snorted. "True."

Soon after, the subject was changed and the pair settled down to deal with Draco's upcoming absence. There were two separate board meetings that had to be rescheduled as well as the finalization of the buy-in for Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. It would give the company an outlet for the extra Aconite and copper/silver mix as well as becoming a place for wolves to place orders for their wolfsbane potions. The deal was all but completed so Theo offered to finish it himself.

Draco immediately agreed.

By six, the young Alpha was ready to leave and head for home. His nerves and thoughts were all over the place but he figured the silence of the woods and Manor would help him to focus more fully on what he would soon be undertaking. Not that any of this should require thought, not really. It should be as natural as breathing but it wasn't. He'd never dealt with a heat of any sort before. Reading about something or knowing it instinctively did not make one prepared, did it?

He needed to do right by his kitten, his Golden girl, his Hermione.

Once home, he headed directly for his rooms, once his parents' suite, now his own. A moment later, a tiny blue-eyed elf appeared, his large ears almost drooping to his shoulders. "Mister Draco, can I be getting you dinner?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, Turret. Something small. Not sure if Tobias..."

"Mister Tobias is home. He ate out, he said. Do you need him," the diminutive creature asked, his wide blue eyes focused on the tall wizard before him.

"No. I will find him later. He and I have much to talk about. Matter of fact, have him meet me in the Library in about an hour."

"Yes, Sir." The young elf disappeared with a quiet pop.

After Draco had showered and eaten, he'd made his way to the East wing and the main library. A hurried sniff had indicated that Tobias was waiting for him inside and so, with something akin to a dramatic entrance, the blond had flung open the door and stalked inside.

"Good. You're here. Hermione asked me to see her through her heat. Anything you can add to my useless store of knowledge?"

Tobias blinked, his cinnamon shaded gaze sparking with good humor. "She wants you to see her through? You did warn her about the mate claim, right?"

Draco nodded and ran slender fingers through his slightly damp hair. "I did. She said she understood and still wants me there. Any helpful words?"

"Nah," Tobias smirked. "It's just sex. Sex for hours, sex until you're scared your dick is gonna fall off. Sex that will leave you both sore. Almost a year of waiting, I'm sure you can handle that."

A wicked smile blossomed on Draco's face, mobile lips turned so far upward that he felt as if his face would rip. "Oh yeah, I'm sure I can handle that. What I am worried about is the marking."

Tobias shifted in his seat and locked eyes with his Alpha. "That will be easy enough for you to handle. It won't even matter when you choose to mark her, especially since she's already given you permission. Your wolf will know the most opportune time. Just trust yourself."

Another nod met this pronouncement and soon enough the pair were indulging themselves with some really good firewhiskey.

While Draco spent time unwinding and getting his worries under some sort of control, Hermione had attempted to do the same. However, her headache made her nauseous, her internal temperature had ramped up which caused all sorts of dizzy spells and she found it hard to concentrate on anything beyond how awful she felt. She couldn't remember being as sick in February but since it had been her first heat, she was sure that the newness of it all had wiped most of her memory, away.

Which sucked.

By ten, the young witch was in bed, her skin covered in sweat and goosebumps as her body seemed unable to decide if it felt hot or cold. She forced herself to relax~ counted sheep, recited Arithmancy numbers, thought on Rune lore and on and on until she finally drifted into a fitful sleep. She still felt awful and her dreams, once they started, were just as confused and jumbled as she was.

Pitiful.


	15. Preparation

**A/N: This is just a quickie (Heh!) There are two bits of songs used in this chapter. Lenny Kravitz released two different pieces that I love and which kind of set the mood for our beloved Hermione: Again which was released in the year 2000 and Fly Away released in 1999. (These are listed in the order they are used) I mean no disrespect to the artist and I do not own these songs.**

 **I would also like to thank those who are following along as well as those readers who have favorited my story. You've made me smile. Also, hey we are almost there as I am halfway through the next chapter. (WHAT?) Anyway, please enjoy this offering and please review. I would definitely appreciate it.**

* * *

 _All of my life_

 _Where have you been_

 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

 _And if that day comes_

 _I know we could win_

 _I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

Hermione awakened, still covered in sweat, heart pounding away like a drum, body overtaken by tremors that felt like shivers and looked like miniature earthquakes. All in all, she was most unhappy which was soon echoed by her choice of music~ a low, gritty, throbbing sort of beat which somehow married the smooth husky tenor of the man singing...

 _At every time I've always known_

 _That you were there, upon your throne_

 _A lonely queen without her king_

 _I longed for you, my love forever_

The words, the message, were not apropos, not really. She knew when she would see him again. Today or tomorrow. However, the feeling of dissonance was correct, that urge to reach out, connect while believing wholeheartedly that there was almost no point. Yes, she understood that very well. Maybe, she should have taken the step sooner? She didn't think it would have mattered in the end, not really, yet her thoughts ticked away, scratched at the surface of her mind like so many scuttling bugs.

She was still scared.

Up then and into the bath with the hope that cool water would still her thunderous heart and drench her arid skin. She stripped down, tossed her manky, sweaty night clothes into the large wicker hamper that housed her soiled laundry and stepped into the bathroom. There was an awkward pause then as she debated the merits and flaws of either a bath or a shower but in the end, expediency won out,

A shower it would be.

 _Let's go and see the stars_

 _The milky way or even mars_

 _Where it could just be ours_

 _Let's fade into the sun_

 _Let your spirit fly_

 _Where we are one_

 _Just for a little fun_

Hermione wrapped her slight frame in one of her favorite ratty old bathrobes and allowed herself to listen to the words of yet another song. The beat was odd, the guitar riffs sounded heavier than the music itself but the meaning~ wanting to leave behind all of the issues and worries? Yeah. It fit. Scarily so.

 _I want to get away_

 _I want to fly away_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

With a wave of her right hand and a pulse of heat, silence took over from the noise. Hermione found herself studying her bedroom, her bathroom, checking to make sure that all was in order. As far as she could see, it was. With a slight hitch in her step, the young woman turned and meandered out into the hallway before she crossed the threshold into the library, her intelligent brown eyes skipping over the slight dishevelment left from one of her many impromptu study sessions.

A flick of her wand fixed that, soon enough.

She returned to the hallway and finished with her inspection. There was no way she wanted him to see her home in less than perfect condition. She would die of embarrassment and that would be the worse feeling in the world. (No, not getting properly shagged while going out of her mind would be the worst. Him seeing her house dirty was a close second.) By the time her apartment was, once again, respectable, Hermione had found herself wanting...ice cream.

Cool. Rich. Delicious. Ice Cream.

She knew better than to leave. No matter how delicious the ice cream offered by Felicia Fortescue (The new owner and operator of the rebuilt ice cream parlor~ a second or third cousin of Florean's? Maybe.) there was no way she'd put herself out on display this close to a full heat.

She'd die.

(Yes. One can die of embarrassment. One does not need to read books to know that...right?)

Even so, Hermione desperately wanted ice cream. Strawberry and peanut butter, the kind she shared with her boys, starting in their second year. (Nine years ago!) She had almost talked herself into going, into pulling on appropriate clothing and apparating to Fortescue's when a loud crack of sound tore her from her thoughts.

Draco had arrived.

"You look a little wild, kitten. Were you about to run away?" His words were teasingly meant and brought a small smile to her lips.

"I want ice cream. I was just getting ready-" but she paused as he had taken that moment to settle his large hands at her waist.

"What kind? You can't leave. Too close to...to..." He shook his head, his silvered gaze touched with gold. "I will go for you. You just stay here and relax. Eat while you can."

With that, Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her head and stepped away before he disapparated with another loud crack of sound. A few minutes later, he'd returned, his face ablaze with a light pink wash of color.

"I don't know what kind you want," he mumbled.

She snickered. "Strawberry and peanut butter in a cup. I hate cones." She paused. "I am getting uncomfortable being covered. Will you be okay if I strip down?"

The tall, broad-shouldered wizard blinked at her before giving an abrupt nod. "Do what you need to, Kitten. I will be back." Then he was gone.

 **~~A few hours later~~**

He watched her (with eyes that were far more gold than silver) as she shuddered, shivered and fought to eat and drink sensibly. It seemed to him (and maybe to her as well) that she was sipping some sort of liquid every fifteen minutes, most likely due to fear of dehydration once the fun began. The whole upcoming heat had her on edge, was worrisome, and scary so she tried to control what she could.

Eating and drinking topped the list.

She did not think about the fact that he could see all of her imperfections, plainly. She did not allow herself to think about what he saw when he looked at her because her mortification was already sky high. To dwell on her own shortcomings, would just make it worse. Maybe she would have felt better if she could see herself the way he saw her because for Draco? She was everything he'd ever wanted, like Christmas and birthdays all at once.

He crossed his ankles and stretched out his long legs as he watched her stalked from one room to the next, her almond shaded skin touched with a pearly sheen. She had a runner's build~ every muscle toned but not overly so, stomach flat, hips slightly rounded, breasts high, small and firm. There was a small birthmark just above the rise of her bum (which looked like a sunburst, painted in toffee colors). And her hair, oh her hair, was a riotous mass of various shades of brown from honey gold to deepest cherry.

Of course, a young woman did not fight in a war and remain unblemished. She had scars, so many scars. There was a thick ropy scar which cut across her midsection, probably from the fifth year. A constellation of smaller ones that crossed her collarbone and touched her neck, like violent kisses which had decided to stay. And if those were not enough to get on with, one could always see the disgusting word carved into her forearm. However, none of those supposed blemishes took away from the pleasure he received JUST by looking at her.

In all reality, her appearance was not that important. Though he enjoyed looking, it was not her physicality which underlined those attributes that marked her as perfect for him. His mate was strong, not just physically but mentally. She was beyond intelligent and capable. His kitten was not achingly beautiful like some pampered pure blood pseudo-wife. Instead, Hermione was earth-shatteringly pretty with features that were even and touched with impish good humor. She had not lost her looks like some, she'd only grown into them and became more of what a rare few had only ever noticed from time to time.

She was glorious.

Perfect for him.

However, Hermione did not know his thoughts or have the ability to read his mind. Instead, she could only study him in little darting glances, watch his face for hidden ticks, study his lean form as he relaxed against her couch. By his expression, he didn't look too disgusted by her. By the ease in his motions, he wasn't too worried about what would occur. In fact, he looked comfortable.

Finally, when her body felt as if it wanted to drop, she halted her pacing and turned to plop herself down, on his lap. He immediately dipped his head so that he could inhale the scent of her hair and skin while his hands traced light designs over her flesh, swoops and circles, zig-zags and loop de loops.

"You are burning up, little lioness. Do you need to get back in the tub? I could help." His voice was a low growl, soothing.

"Not yet. Just hold me for a bit. It's happening faster than I thought," she paused, right hand raised to rake through chocolate cherry curls. "Maybe it's because you are here with me now?"

He inhaled deeply and pondered her supposition. "Perhaps. Doesn't matter though. I will be here for the duration." He pulled her closer, strong hands positioning the petite witch until she could lay perfectly within the circle of his arms. "Even if you wanted me gone, I would not, could not, force myself to leave you." Draco released a soft chuckle and pressed his lips to her temple as his hands stroked over blazing skin. "And even when your heat is done, we will not be. Remember that."

And then he rocked her, stroked her, settled her...until she fell asleep.

She awakened to the scent of fried fish. A few moments later, a plate loaded with golden brown chips (thick cut, like perfect steak fries) and two large pieces of perfectly battered fish appeared in the hands of an elf, clad in an odd conglomeration of patterns and colors which included some sort of psychedelic tee shirt and socks. The almost cute being soon broke the silence.

"Miss Mynee, for you." Large green eyes and even larger ears greeted her along with a crooked little smile. "I is Nik and Mister Draco said for you to eat."

Hermione reached for the plate with a smile. "Thank you, Nik. Is Draco still here?"

"No, Miss. He went home. Said he needed things. I am to stay until he comes. Would you like tea?" The voice was high, words easily understood. The whole thing drew a smile to her face, even as she forced down a few bites of food.

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you."

Hermione forced herself to continue eating, even as she noted the lateness of the hour. It was well past eight and the sky, as seen through her windows, gleamed with a rich velvety blackness which left her feeling as if she'd been wrapped in a cocoon. Soon enough, the elf had returned with a cuppa, one that gave off a delicious, fragrant steam.

Bliss.

By the time Draco had returned, Hermione was in bed, asleep. Her lithe form was soaked~ night sweats from the fever? ~ and the comforter and sheet were a pile at the foot of her bed. He took a moment to place his luggage next to her dresser and then stripped down. He knew, by her scent alone, that she would awaken early and her hunger would not be for food.

He had to be ready.

A wolfish grin graced his features for a mere moment.

He would be ready.


	16. This Is What You Came For

**A/N: And here we are, my poor attempt at citrusy things. *grins* Took us long enough, right? I know I said this chapter wasn't ready but I got too excited to wait and had a friend read through it, twice, in an attempt to catch any missteps. Hopefully, there aren't any but (just a reminder) I am only human so forgive me in advance, yes?**

 **Also, I could use some reviews, please. I can not improve if I do not understand what I am doing wrong and like most everyone else, I long to improve.**

 **Okay, lovelies. Enjoy!**

* * *

She awakened with a whimper and a rush of heat that centered at her core and exploded outward. Her form thrashed against coolness, against a body...a heavy, masculine body...him. She felt a heavy jut of flesh nestled between her thighs~ hot, long, hard~ and a gush of wetness greeted that knowledge as her most sensitive areas made ready for an intrusion. Slim legs attempted to shift, to at least OPEN but he did not allow it, only thrust against her as his large hands gripped her tightly.

"Not ready for me yet," he growled, voice more bestial than human. "Stop fidgeting. Hold still." The last word was underlined by a brisk slap to her hip.

Hermione shivered and then paused in her writhing. She had to listen, didn't she? Didn't want him to be angry with her or have him think she did not know how to listen. She would be good for him. He'd see and then he'd take care of her.

That was his job, wasn't it?

Draco shifted away, a small smirk on his lips once he heard the whine she released at his lack of contact. "On your back," He didn't mean to snap at her but her scent was driving him mad. She smelled juicy, sweet and the way she stroked her inner thighs together, that little silken rasp of sound, caused his own body to thrum with barely repressed lust.

But he had to prepare her, didn't he?

So, again. "On your back kitten."

Hermione flipped so quickly from side to back that it would have been funny had the intention not been so very serious. Draco studied her~ the flush of her skin, the gleam of tears in her honeyed gaze, goosebumps.

"Hands behind your head."

He didn't mean to growl at her, he didn't, but her fucking scent was pulling him in so many different directions. 'Fuckin' focus!'

It was at that point that she began to whimper out words like "Please" and "Alpha" and "Need you" and "Help me".

So he did.

Kisses first, from mouth to knees, teeth, and tongue, marking and soothing. Fingers next, stroking over soft skin, from clavicle to the hidden cleft between dangerously splayed thighs. Fingertips first and then nails, until lightly tanned flesh glittered with scratches and bite marks and whimpers resounded throughout the bedroom, fluttered up and away. Over and over, control barely kept but enough, just enough to...

"Please, please, please."

She had cried out as her body thrashed beneath him and he just wanted to rip into her but not yet. First time should be slow, no joining that can't be broken, not yet. Not until she's ready. He won't mark her until she's ready. Won't bite that spot, won't fuck her until she collapses. Not yet.

Waiting was hard, especially once she rolled her hips up against his length, the slip of wet nether lips enclosing his hardness, pooling over his flesh. He could smell her. Stronger now. She had saturated him, the air, the bed. No more waiting then because she was crying, actual tears, and pleading, actual words of desire. With the last vestiges of control left to him, he gripped her hips and slid deep inside her warm, tight, wetness.

She shrieked, almost a howl, and he felt her inner walls as they fluttered, drew him deeper. Yet she didn't remove her hands from beneath her head, didn't try to grasp at him with needy fingers. Instead, he was drawn closer by slim legs that wrapped his waist so that her pelvis tilted upward, just a bit more.

His control, shattered.

And then there was nothing but slick and sweat, hard and fast, screams and tears...and begging.

The first time took the edge off.

The second time loosened her taut inner muscles so that future endeavors would not be as painful.

The third time found her on her hands and knees, arse in the air, his hands leaving bruises on her hips as he pummelled her insides and bit her hard enough to draw blood. It was the first time he nipped the little node at her nape. The scent and taste of that exquisite piece of flesh acted as an aphrodisiac to him and so...

He had to bite her again.

And again.

In the early evening, he fed her. Made her drink. Bathed her. Stroked and petted and licked and tasted and teased and coddled and drank her down as if she were a fine wine.

They fell asleep after the sixth time.

He awakened her the next morning to do it all again, including the marking. Each time he nipped that node harder, breaking it open, watching it seep little rivulets of red. He drowned in her scent, drew her legs up, held them open. Poured himself into her womb, over and over again.

She screamed for him.

Begged and pleaded with him.

Cried for him.

And, on the evening of the fourth day, he took her (arse up, face down) and filled her, until they could not be parted, as he painted her inner walls, her cervix, with his essence while his cock grew and grew~ longer and as thick as his forearm. For long minutes he forced more inside, felt her stretch, heard her cry. He pulsed then, too large to back out, she too tight to let him go.

Merlin, it felt good.

She shook beneath him, her body painted with streaks of blood and rivers of sweat and he tried, he did try, to calm her as she writhed and jerked and came, repeatedly. Eventually, he had rolled to the side and brought her with him, back to front, his hard length still planted deep within her velvet heat.

"Shh, kitten. Breathe."

And, soon enough, she had.

By day six, they only had to be joined three times and those times were softer, more delicate. Easier. She ate more, drank more, talked more and he knew that this heat, her heat, would soon end. Probably the next day.

"I feel better, Draco," Hermione said as she straddled him in her bed that night. "Think it's almost over."

The blond nodded as his hands coasted over the curve of her hips before they retreated up over her tummy to cradle the small heft of her breasts. His thumbs flicked over the tight pinkness of her nipples, left then right, once and again. He looked into her eyes, to judge her reactions and was pleased by the glazed expression.

"And will you put me away from you after, kitten?"

She shivered in negation. "No! No."

His lips found her throat, to leave hot kisses there. "Good," he growled. "You're mine."

When the pair awakened on Saturday, Hermione was pleased to discover that her heat was over. Well, not truly pleased. After all, she was in pain, pain that she could actually process, and felt as if she could drink an entire river. These things were not pleasant! A yawn caught her unaware and segued into a stretch which immediately startled a low groan out of her desert dry mouth.

"Good morning, kitten."

"I feel awful...everything hurts, Draco," she all but whined.

He chuckled and tugged her toward him, his large hands stroking her abused skin with studied lightness. "You need a bath so I am gonna get one started for you. After that, I expect you to settle down on the couch as I am getting some help from the manor to get the apartment in order." He heard her indrawn breath but shushed her. "NO. You will do as I say. You've been fucked about twenty-five times in the last six days. Your inner muscles need a chance to relax. That means you soak, and sit. Let me take care of you."

With that, Draco released her and rolled from her bed, his lean form still gloriously nude and covered with scratches and love bites. She gave a small gasp at the sight but that sound only encouraged him to turn and wink at her before he sauntered into her bathroom. Obviously, he was serious about her taking a bath and if she were honest, she knew she truly needed one.

She ached.

A few hours later found Hermione dressed in comfortable sweats and a tee shirt and seated at the granite-topped island in her kitchen, drinking tea. Her apartment had already been put to rights, lunch had been prepared (and eaten) and the quietude had finally settled beneath her skin, stroking her soul on little velvet kitten paws. She heard the floo as it disgorged someone but she didn't bother to get up. Only one person would have been able to enter anyway.

"KItten! Why aren't you on the couch?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, picked up her favorite mug and stood up. "Because I was drinking the tea Tippy made for me before she left." Her words were softly spoken but by the time she'd finished, she was in the living room.

Draco promptly scooped her up and settled on the couch. "You could have sipped your cuppa in here, witch."

There was nothing for it.

She laughed.

By that evening, she had recuperated enough to go out for a quick bite. Because she had no interest in changing her clothes, Draco suggested the Leaky Cauldron for food, maybe grab a drink. Hermione quickly agreed so they floo'd over, stepping out into the dark and dingy place within a few moments. The diminutive witch immediately stepped away from the tall young wizard and headed for a table, figuring that Draco would place their order, and settled in a dark corner, her eyes darting immediately to the grimy window as she looked to Charring Cross Road.

Minutes later, Draco appeared, his hands filled with steaming piles of fish and chips, two butter beers and a shot of fire whiskey for himself. The scent was amazing and Hermione heard the grumble of her stomach. Both she and Draco laughed as it was rather loud. With practiced ease, the plates were placed, the mugs too, and the blond male had taken a seat across from her.

Silence reigned as they ate their fill and as Hermione sat across from him, it suddenly hit her~ she loved him. She was not in love, not yet, but she felt a warmth of emotion every time she gazed into his gray eyes. Of course, Draco noticed the soft adoration in her expression, the glint of emotion in her eyes, and understood that she'd had a revelation, one he'd known for himself months ago.

Yet he did not bring it up. Instead, he reached across the table and grasped her small hand in his own and asked her, "You ready to go home?" She nodded, dipped her head, and blushed so that she missed his grin in the process.

Once they'd returned to Hermione's apartment, she noted the time and herded him toward her bedroom. At first, he did not understand why she seemed hell-bent on hustling him there but that all changed as soon as she started to undress him, her slender fingers reaching out to unbutton his shirt, her full, cupid's bow lips tasting every inch of skin she uncovered.

He expected her to pause, to behave as if the past six days hadn't occurred. She did no such thing. Instead, she stripped him of his clothing with hurried fingers and slow licks, nips, and kisses until the hardness trapped beneath the fabric of his jeans could not be hidden or denied. He felt her hand cup him through the denim and softly squeeze. Once. Twice. A third time and his breath was caught before he released it in a rumbling growl.

"Don't tease, kitten. It isn't nice."

She said nothing, only dropped to her knees before him with a smirk to rival his own. He felt her untie his shoes, felt her tap each foot in turn so that he could kick them off. Then the socks were gone, leaving his large, pale feet bare. SLin fingers traipsed upward, trailing over his shins, swooped around to grip his calves. The journey was slow as her hands drove him absolutely batty, the slowness a joke of the highest order. Finally, she reached his belt. Slim fingers made short work of it, as well as the button fly which held him away from her gaze.

She whispered, "Take them off."

So he did.

Finally, a slender hand encircled his heft, stroked upward from root to tip, thumb swiping over the sensitive head. She heard the hitch of his breath and grinned. Again, she whispered, "Lay down, Alpha. Let me take care of you." What could he do besides give in to her request? He settled himself, slid backward until his back reached her headboard and then he waited.

She stripped down, baring her skin to his hungry gaze. A moment later, she had joined him upon her bed, her smile seductive yet shy. "On your back please." Then she waited, on her knees, her body held in abeyance, just to the left of him as she watched him maneuver into position, his head propped up on two pillows.

"Perfect," she told him before climbing onto him, settling her small frame above his with a sigh.

She teased then. Kisses, deep drugging kisses, teeth nipping at his bottom lip before she allowed her tongue to twin with his own in a dance as old as time. She could feel him as his length throbbed at her entrance, could feel her wetness gather and pool on his groin. Didn't matter. She had too many plans that needed to be followed to fruition.

Down she traveled, leaving no inch of flesh untouched, unkissed, untasted. Bites were given, drawing low groans from the man she had decided to please, to give to him what he had given to her; repletion. By the time she'd reached the hard flesh which jutted proudly from his blond thatch of curls, she was soaked however, she chose to ignore her own needs and focused her attention on him.

One hand cradled the soft yet heavy scrotum which had drawn tighter as the other dabbled in the pre-ejaculate gathered on his tip, wetting her fingers before gliding downward with a firm grip. SHe drew another long, loud groan from his lips and that made her smile. SHe looked to him then, a flush of pink upon her cheeks. "I've never done this before." Then she dropped her head, opened her mouth and sucked him inside.

He growled.

It took a minute or so to find a rhythm, to learn to hollow her cheeks on the upward motion, to swirl her tongue at the tip before drifting down, taking him in, inch by inch until he hit the back of her throat with more than a few inches to spare. Those inches were stroked by taut fingers, gripped tightly to follow the up and down of her mouth, to spread the warm saliva that escaped her.

She felt his hands in her hair as he gently bucked upward.

She sped up. Felt him as the roundness she cradled drew further inward, became smaller yet tighter until he warned her off and she ignored him. Faster then, up and down, until he came with a low rumbling growl, her name falling from his lips like a benediction.

She tasted him.

And smiled.

Yet, he was not done and before she could think or blink, he'd drawn her up and flipped her onto her back and slipped between her thighs, his shoulders pushing them apart so that he could lick and suck at her woman's secret place until she came crying out.

And then he took her again.

And it was bliss.

When it was over, sleep found them and drew them into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N2: And now we are at the end of everything I've written and checked. Next chapter will take about a week or so (probably) with only a few more chapters in the works to finish the story. *blinks* I am thinking, at most, three but could be less depending on what else the story has to give. Until next time!**


	17. And Then It Was July

**A/N: and so we are drawing to a close soon, only two more chapters to go after this one. *Le sigh* Also I rarely write while listening to music but this particular bit was cobbled together while listening to It Ain't Over Til It's Over by Lenny Kravitz and then I was sidetracked by Joss Stone's cover of A Man's World. Yeah, I know...anyway, read on and let me know what you think.**

 **As always I thank those who are following along as well as those who have favorited my little story. You still make me smile.**

* * *

Once the sex hurdle was abolished, Hermione and Draco found themselves drawing closer. Of course, every month there were nine days that there was no physical connection, only notes and flowers which, oddly enough, drove Hermione absolutely crazy. She did not understand his need to keep his change from her. How could he be her Alpha when he hid half of his life from her?

She wanted to meet him on four paws. She wanted to know him when he could not speak to her, only find her by scent alone. She wanted to touch his fur and watch him hunt, yet he still avoided her and it hurt. She hated missing that part of him and knew that he did not trust her to handle it. Did he not have any faith in her? Did he think she was weak?

Did he expect her to only be a part-time mate?

Was her Omega status considered worthy only for the chance to make an heir, when she was ready?

Should she ask him?

The whole idea was depressing. In fact, it made her feel useless, less than. Did he mean to make her feel this way? Should she talk to Tobias? Her boys? Blaise? She wasn't sure but felt that talking to Draco would get her nowhere. Hell, there was a chance that talking to anyone about this would only cause an issue.

But she was tired.

Finally, a week after the latest full moon, she wrote a note to Blaise. Why him? He was not involved, not like Tobias. As for her boys? They knew, sort of, that she was dealing romantically with Draco but knew nothing of his circumstances. Blaise did not either but he was Alpha in his own right. Maybe he could explain why Draco would withdraw from her.

She just didn't get it.

So~

 **Dearest B,**

 **Do you think you could meet me for lunch? I would like to pick your brain. Honestly, there is no one I would feel more comfortable talking about this with.**

 **H.**

As expected, the handsome chocolate-hued male returned a response almost immediately.

 _Beautiful One~_

 _I've been thinking of you recently so of course, I will meet you for lunch. After all, we are friends,_ _cara. I will always help when I can._

 _B._

She dropped another note informing her friend of a time and place, choosing **Felicitations** once more. Of course, things were not going to be easy today. NO. Draco had decided to come down from his high tower and ask her to join him for lunch.

Dammit.

"I can't, handsome. I am meeting Blaise for lunch today. Had I known you would ask, I would have arranged it for tomorrow."

Gray eyes glinted even as the beginnings of a sneer distorted his handsome features. The reaction was not one she'd seen in quite a long while so she paused, stepped forward, and asked him; "What is your problem?"

"You still meet with Blaise?" He sounded angry, not put out or upset. HIs words dripped with disdain, like ice. "I thought you'd given that up or do you like him sniffing around you?"

Hermione stepped back, a flush of color touching her face. Her hair, which was caught up in a high ponytail, crackled with repressed magic as her own temper rose to meet his. "Are you fucking serious right now? I never stopped seeing Blaise. He's my friend and you knew this back in January! What's the issue?"

A low growl met her words even as he took a step forward, his large hands wrapping around her upper arms and squeezing hard enough to bruise. He spoke softly though, his words the merest whisper of sound. "You will not go kitten. You are mine and I do not share."

"You are not sharing, Draco! I am going to meet a friend and have lunch, not take him back to my house to shag! What the hell!"

"No. I forbid it!"

Hermione paused as anger poured through her, enough so that she yanked herself away from him, breaking his grip on her arms. "You are not my father. You are my mate. That does not mean you own me or can control me. It only means that I fucking chose you and unlike some, I can't take it back." She glared at him, honeyed gaze now the darkest brown. "So back off Draco before I do something we will both regret."

With that, the tall blond male turned on one heel and left, his body stiffly held, his head upright and proud. Hermione could feel the tears gathered at the corners of her eyes but she refused to allow them to fall. Instead, a tissue was procured and she dotted them away. She was not going to allow his bad mood to ruin her plans.

She was her own woman.

 _'Except you are going to hurt him with this.'_ She sighed to herself. _'And he will think you gave him up.'_

Well, she couldn't argue either of those thoughts but it changed nothing. He would either trust her with his whole life or she would force herself to give up and only make herself available for pregnancy. There could be nothing else. She wanted all of him, not just the pieces he deemed acceptable. The sooner she figured out HOW to make this possible, the happier she'd be.

With that, she headed for the main floor and the floo located there. Moments later, she had stepped through to her favorite little restaurant and had been seated after leaving Blaise's name at the Maitre' D's podium. A few minutes later, the man who had caused such an uproar (an uproar he knew nothing about, or so she'd assumed) had appeared at her side, his tall, muscular frame covered by a summer weight suit in a gorgeous tan material bearing a silken sheen.

Blaise leaned down to press a kiss on her cheek before he settled himself across from her, his dark brown gaze glimmering with repressed good humor. "So, I received an owl before I left to join you. Draco is very upset with the pair of us. VERY upset. Do you want to tell me what the issue is?"

Hermione sighed and dipped her head. "He is angry that I am still meeting you for lunches. He should know I love him but I do have friends and a life other than his..." She paused. "I am sorry to get you involved, Blaise."

The dark-skinned male tossed back his head on a laugh, a deep chuckle that drew shivers up her spine. Once he'd calmed, he turned his attention to her once more. " _Cara_ , had you been mine, I would feel the same. There is something about you that engages my need to keep you all to myself. Even Tracey, as much as I adore her, doesn't cause that."

A server interrupted them for their orders and no more than five minutes had passed before they were feasting on Shepherd's Pie with fresh veggies and cups of tea. Silence reigned for a while as bellies were filled and once the table had been cleared of dishes and silverware, Blaise resumed the conversation.

"So, tell me what's happened that has caused you to need my advice, _mio dolce_. I don't expect secrets to be spilled but I can't help without background."

"Have you ever heard of an Omega, Blaise?"

He smiled. "Yes and that explains the draw you had between myself and Draco. You would be perfect for either of us. It is obvious though that you've chosen him, otherwise, the shoe might well be on the other foot."

She gave a brief nod as her eyes held his. "Yes well, Draco protects me, even from the things I desire to know about him. He has a separate life, you know? One he refuses to give me access to. I don't know how to approach him with my feelings." Her face flushed in embarrassment as she continued onward. "I can't figure him out, Blaise." Her words ended on a sniffle.

" _Il mio piccolo_ , talking to me won't fix things with him. If he chooses to keep himself separate from you, he must have good reasons. For myself, if I had you and chose to act in such a way, I would want you to express yourself concisely and tell me why I should allow any sort of physical or emotional trauma to happen to you from my choices." He gave her a soft smile. "That would be the only reason, you see. Draco and I, being how we are, would never allow our loved ones to take on our burden without them giving us hell and demanding that we change. If you were mine, I would keep you far away from those things that might cause you harm. I assume Draco feels the same."

Hermione nodded, her mind already drifting toward Draco and all that he meant to her. Was that the case? Did he feel that his wolf would harm her or that she would look at him differently if she saw him in his other form? How could she ease his mind? What could she do? The messy haired young woman was only drawn from her thoughts when Blaise reached over to touch the back of her hand.

"Hermione, take my advice and talk to him without getting emotional. He needs to hear your worries and fears so that he can work to fix them. If you do not give him a chance, things will only grow worse between you." With that, the chocolate-hued male rose from his seat. "Now, give me a hug as my lunch is at an end."

Hermione did as directed, a small smile tucked into the corners of her lips. Once he'd gone, she resumed her seat and asked for another pot of tea. She had some thinking to do and going back to work was not an option when she was still upset by their argument. Alas, Draco's owl did not feel that her absence from work was an option.

No. Instead the gorgeous white owl found her as she sat sipping tea and dropped a missive on to the top of her head, minutes after her lunch partner had gone. With fingers that shook, she plucked the rolled-up scroll from its perch and opened it, her eyes immediately dropping to see what he had written. The words were void of stated feeling; in fact, the note read as if he had been deeply offended and demanded answers to unasked questions.

It made her feel awful.

 **Hermione,**

 **I expect you back in the office as soon as you receive this as I am sure your lunch date is at an end. You will come directly to me and you will explain why you felt going to another man would be acceptable.**

 **We are not playing house. You are mine as I am yours and anything less than that is not only detrimental to my health but also to your own. In fact, it may well be detrimental to any other male who comes to sniff around your robes.**

 **Be here within five minutes.**

 **Draco**

Well hell!

With no further ado, Hermione rose from her seat, tossed some galleons onto the table and walked to the large fireplace in the corner by the entrance. A handful of floo powder, a call of "Malfoy's office!" and she was gone, transported by the roaring green flames. Moments later, she stepped out into the luxurious quiet of her mate's office and before she could say a word, he was on her. He picked her up, cradled her against his chest and growled as he caught Blaise's scent on her clothes, on her face, in her hair.

"What did you do, kitten."

 _'Oh he's pissed,'_ she thought but she did explain. "I hugged Blaise goodbye when he left. I did nothing else, Draco."

The lithe blond settled upon his couch with her still cradled in his arms, his hands moving possessively over her rump. "Only a hug? You left even after I told you not to do so, Hermione. How would that make things better?"

"As I told you before, Draco, you are not my father. I make my own choices. Loving you, being mated to you, does not negate my own autonomy."

He smiled sweetly and his gray eyes gleamed silver and gold for a second before being swallowed by icy gray. "You love me, kitten? You've never said and that left me unsure as to whether or not I could invite you home during the next full moon."

Hermione's gaze flew to his own, her honeyed orbs wide. " Of course, I love you. Just because I haven't said it does not mean I do not feel it. You've never said those words either but I know you feel the same. I know it like I know your birthday, your favorite meal or favorite color. Words should not be necessary, Draco." She blinked, her lips curving into a small frown. "I did not think you would ever allow me to be with you at that time."

A sweep of pink touched his pointed features even as a muscle jumped in his jaw. "I was waiting for you to acknowledge it out loud. Was that stupid, kitten? Is that why you ran away from me?"

"Maybe," she acknowledged, "Or at least it was the cause of my upset. I felt as if you were keeping your wolf from me as if you did not trust me. This made me feel as if I was not good enough to carry the burden of your true self. You made me feel useless, Draco."

The young man in question pressed a flurry of kisses to the top of her head and the roundness of her cheek, catching the corner of her full lips. "Next cycle then. You will come home to the manor with me after work while I take the wolfsbane so you can judge my moodiness for your self." He paused, his eyes going a soft shade of blue-gray for a brief moment. "Will you stay with me for the duration?"

She nodded.

"Good. We can't get married until you've seen me at my worst." A brief smile as he caught her chin with slender fingers. "And marriage is the goal for me, kitten." He looked entirely too serious.

Hermione smirked, what else could she do, and husked out a simple, "Yes, Sir."


	18. Changes

**A/N: Because I tend to work without much of a safety net, you ended up with this. Blame my complete lack of sober up potion. *blinks* Also~ There is a snippet of Werewolves of London (circa 1978) by Warren Zevon somewhere in this tripe. Don't ask why. I have no excuses.**

 **As always, read it and let me know what you think...**

* * *

Hermione received a note on the last Friday of July about Draco's upcoming transformation. Once she'd read it, a blush was not far behind and her boss, Adrian, took it upon himself to make her blushing, worse. Of course, he loved to tease her, just as much as Theo ever had when she'd been stuck in the Potions lab, but his teasing held an underlying hint of wanting, one she was hard-pressed to ignore.

"Ah, sweetest Hermione, our esteemed leader needs you, yet again. If I owled you, would your face turn just as pink? Would you come...just as fast? Should I try?"

She shivered at his seductive tone, his baritone sending skittering shivers up her spine. Of course, he smiled at her, his light hazel eyes gleaming, mobile mouth smirking. It was enough to drive her right round the twist but she tried like hell to ignore it. After all, it was just an Alpha thing, right? He was one, just like Draco and Blaise (or maybe it was just a Slytherin thing?) and she responded to him in much the same fashion. She had no choice, it was what she was made for!

"Ah, dearest Adrian, if you owled me for anything beyond this charm, I would fear for my virtue, tainted as it is. We both know work is your mistress."

He snorted a laugh; his lean, lightly muscled frame bent nearly double at her reply. However, that didn't stop his own snarked response. "Work may well be my mistress, luv, but the position of wife will always be open for you."

"Ah screw you, Pucey!" Hermione couldn't think of anything more and that set him into another round of laughter at her expense. "Fucker!"

With another smile, Hermione cleared her workstation and gathered up her notebooks. She knew she'd not be returning once she met with Draco, he wouldn't allow it, so it was much smarter to get her things in order before her departure, right? She checked her spell work once more, made a notation about the background for Episkey and Ferula (Both used for pain relief ) and debated the need for further reading. However, time was of the essence and so she settled her sheaf of papers into a folder and sent all of it to the filing cabinet with naught but a wordless wave of her hand.

"Every time you do something like that, Granger, my heart skips a beat. Are you quite positive I can't owl you?" Adrian sounded slightly awed, his deep voice no more than a low velvet rasp.

Hermione chuckled and headed for the exit. "I am quite sure. Malfoy would throw a fit."

Her boss laughed and shooed her away.

A few minutes later, Hermione was in Draco's office and pressed against his door as he covered her frame with his own so that he could ravage her with hot, open mouth kisses. She could do no more than twine her fingers into the silken locks that flirted with his nape and once he lifted her, she encircled his waist with her legs. Between kisses, she managed to drag out some words, enough for him to pause at any rate. "Draco, Alpha, do you want someone to come in and see me like this?"

A low, rolling, growl was his response but she was soon returned to a standing position and he had established space between them. His left hand rose to tug at his hair, further destroying the usually staid strands. His gaze, silver, and gold, found hers and a slight smirk graced his features."Sorry, love." An apology without a single shred of sorrow. "I couldn't help it. Are you done for the day?" He cocked his head at a wolfish angle and awaited her response.

"Yes."

"Good. Go home and get clothes for the next few weeks. You'll be staying with Tobias and me for the foreseeable future."

Hermione nodded and moved away to make use of his floo. However, before she could do much more than scoop up some floo powder, his growly tenor halted her escape. "Don't come back to work. I will come to you once I've done for the day and gotten my potions for the week."

She nodded, called out for home, stepped into the emerald flames and was gone.

Draco arrived via floo, a little after six. He did not really speak, only picked up her trunk, shrunk it and shoved it into his front pocket before grabbing her hand and returning to the fireplace. Within seconds, the pair stepped out into the vast reaches of the Manor's library. Again, the tall young man eschewed words, only tugged at her hand so that she would follow him~ up the main staircase to a smaller less grand set of stairs located in the west wing which led up to the third floor. Two large hallways, first a left and then a right, were traversed until finally, he had stopped and pushed open a door.

"This will be your suite while you are here." A smile, brief, real. "It will also be yours once we marry. Ultimately, this is just yours. You may change anything that does not suit." He tapped a large piece of parchment with his wand and handed it to her. She glanced down and gave a brief huff of laughter. He'd made her a map. "This," he continued, "will help you find your way around. Your floo, which is in the sitting room, is connected to The Leaky, your apartment, and the business. However, I ask that you don't have visitors until after my shift. It will make things easier for both of us."

Hermione nodded and held out one small palm for her trunk. He dropped it to the floor, muttered the counter-charm and turned his gaze back to hers. She finally spoke, breaking the impromptu silence. "Thanks, Draco. I assume we will eat breakfast and dinner together most nights?" He nodded in response. "And is there anything you think I should not do while you are dealing with the newness of this?"

"Allow no male to touch you, not even Potter and Weasley. Avoid lunch dates. Plan to be by my side at night. I want to sleep next to you. Having your scent in my nostrils will do much to calm the wolf." He paused. "And me."

She nodded. "No problem. I will explore my new habitat and call for an elf to put my things away. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Bathe. I can smell Pucey in your hair. Makes me irritable. Then dinner about eight. Should give you time."

Hermione spent at least half an hour investigating the four rooms that made up her suite. There was the bedroom, of course, done in shades of cream, beige and crimson that contained one of the largest beds she'd ever seen and a lovely study filled with empty bookcases and solid office furniture. To the left of the study was her sitting room, ladylike in design, which continued the color scheme from the bedroom. The fireplace was HUGE and well cleaned which practically guaranteed that guests would not have to do much brushing of their clothes once they'd arrived.

It was the bathroom which took her breath, though.

That room reminded her of the prefect's bath at Hogwarts as the tub had the length and depth of a small swimming pool. No matter where she glanced, her gaze was met by gleaming expanses of marble and treated copper, giving the entirety a warm glow. Candles were placed in discrete holders and scattered throughout and there was a large closet filled with robes, towels, and bath things such as her favorite lotions and hair supplies. Hell, even the vanity was perfect!

She wasted NO time in making use of the facilities!

The week prior to Drao's shift was spent with a sort of schedule, one that was easily adhered to. In fact, for the most part, she was unsure as to why he'd been so determined to keep her away.

 **Snapshot**

Every morning Hermione awakened with him, his well-muscled frame cradled against hers, protectively. Then it was off to her rooms to bathe and change while he did the same in his. Soon after, there was breakfast along with his daily dose of wolfsbane and then out; either to the woods, gardens or job. Lunch was avoided while working, Draco's temper was much worse due to his tenuous control and the scent of lingering males on her skin caused issues neither of them could handle, not yet.

So lunch was eaten in his office (rare) or not at all (the usual).

Their workday ended at six, something Hermione found annoying as she was used to putting in long hours. Though she understood why the schedule was needful, she disliked the knowledge that his well-being was tied so tightly to her own. It felt almost like a lack of choice and that sucked. She accepted it anyway.

She had to.

She loved him.

Dinner was a quiet affair though she did enjoy talking with Tobias and Theo on the nights when Draco was too tense to converse (which started on Tuesday and progressed through Friday night), By ten, they were in bed with her (usually) beneath him as he nipped, licked, bit and stroked her into a conflagration of heat and sensory explosions. The closer it got to the full moon, the more time she spent joined to him, her inner walls stretched to overflowing, her cervix battered, bathed in his essence.

He never hurt her, though.

Not ever.

 **Get the picture?**

Eventually, it was Saturday morning and the full moon was set to be 100% visible. Tension had ramped up to an impossible level and left everyone on edge. Tobias had shifted Friday night and had retreated to the library and (oddly enough) onto the couch that housed her sleeping form, his heavily muscled frame guarding her. She'd only awakened once he'd shifted back, his body nude, his face crimson with embarrassment. As for Draco's reaction? There hadn't been one. It was as if Tobias was supposed to keep her safe for him...and that was just odd to her.

Moonrise found Hermione at the woods' edge, slender frame cradled in the branches of an old oak tree. She watched as Draco skirted along the edges, his body bent almost double against a weight she could not even begin to imagine and it was with her heart in her throat that she watched as he fell to the ground in a jumbled heap.

She heard, far more than saw, the rip of cloth and pained gasps. She heard, more than saw, the crack of something that could only be bone and her heart damned near broke when she heard the shrill scream of pain that morphed into ratcheting sobs that became howls, almost half an hour later. Why had anyone ever believed that the fucking transformation took only a short amount of time? Had anyone ever actually heard that crack or listened to the screams beyond those in the order who had befriended Remus?

Stupid gits, the lot of them.

She did not attempt to climb down from her perch, not until a few hours later when she noted both wolves~ russet and white, large at shoulders, short of tail and snout~ as they waited, patiently, beneath her tree. Her gaze flitted from Tobias to silver/gold glitter gleam of Draco's own gaze and she noted, almost analytically, the way they seemed to measure her responses. It was that reaction which hastened her descent.

She did not move once her feet touched down, did not dare so much as a breath until she felt the small pack as they bumped against her legs, felt HIM as he mouthed her wrist and gave a brisk tug, all without breaking the skin. Then she breathed, then she moved, followed her wolves into the dark gray/green/black of the woods which held a mystery she'd only ever experienced in dreams.

She awakened in the woods with her Alpha curled behind her and Tobias gone.

In the silence she felt Draco shift as he awakened, felt his lips as they touched her nape, felt his breath as he whispered, "Good morning." and for once, she allowed a precarious peace to surround her. Because those two words meant that he could (and would) share this with her and that they could handle this life, their lives, together.

Hermione twisted, shifted, moved, to press her head to the broad expanse of his chest as her hands petted and stroked velvet flesh so that she could whisper a return greeting of her own. A kiss was given, received, given again and finally, finally, he said; "I love you. Let's go home."

Sunday morning dawned with birdsong and laughter.

It was enough.

 _Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen  
_ _Doing the Werewolves of London  
_ _I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen  
_ _Doing the Werewolves of London  
_ _I saw a werewolf drinking a piña colada at Trader Vic's  
_ _And his hair was perfect_


	19. Epilogue AKA May 2002

**A/N: Welp, this is it. The story has meandered to a close and I feel like there is no more to say on the subject. Thank you to those who have followed along with me. I appreciate it, more than you know. Also, drop me a line, why don't ya? I can't improve without help.**

* * *

"If you would just hold still, woman, we'd be done by now!" Ginny shrilled as her long fingers went to work on the riotous mass of curls that needed to be tended to within the next half hour. "You act as if you've never been married before!"

"Shut up, GIn. You've done it. Harry's done it, with YOU no less! Hell, even Ron's done it with Pansy friggin' Parkinson! I have not and am terrified! What kind of best girlfriend are..." Hermione's words faded into silence though her mouth continued to move. Wide golden brown eyes flicked toward the mirror, there to glare at the redheaded beauty who was in the midst of turning her rat's nest into something fit to be viewed by someone other than Draco.

Ginny didn't look the least bit contrite. In fact, she did nothing more than smirk at the now forcibly silenced bride to be before she resumed her self-appointed task. Since there was nothing to be done about any of it, for the nonce, Hermione allowed herself to glance outside and down to West Rose garden which held a hundred guests gathered for her wedding.

Her wedding!

A small smile graced her features as one warm palm rested lightly against the almost non-existent swell of her belly, a belly holding two separate magical signatures which signified twins. She was excited, that much was true, but the road which had led to this had been filled with mistakes, arguments, worries and sometimes, she found herself terrified that she'd awaken from a dream to find that none of this had happened.

Gods, that would suck.

A tingle of magic announced her ability to speak, once more, but she found words were not to be had, not once Ginny settled the old-fashioned lace veil upon her head. Two pairs of brown eyes swept the vision in the mirror~~ taking in everything from the demure bun and loose curls framed by falling lace to the sleeveless ivory wedding gown with an empire waist and small satin and lace train.

"Oh, Hermione, you look beautiful," Ginny whispered, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes. "I hope wolf boy is ready for you, love."

Hermione giggled. "Thanks, Gin."

Someone knocked on the door and then pushed it open. "Mione, you ready?" Two voices in tandem, her boys, her best friends, the men who would give her away.

Ron stopped just inside the door, his bright blue eyes crinkled and glassy with unshed tears. "Oh 'Mione, you look beautiful. Are you sure you don't want to run away with Blaise or Adrian? You've got time, you know?" His words were teasing but the hitch she heard meant that his feelings were as close to the surface as her own. "I can sneak you outside, he won't even know you've gone."

"Oh, Ronald!" The admonition came from both herself and Ginny, even as Harry stepped closer and tugged her into a tight hug.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous. I know that Malfoy understands just how lucky he is but if he forgets, send him to me. I'm your brother. I'll remind him." The words were whispered against her temple, low enough so that only the two of them would know they'd been said.

"Thanks, Harry. I feel better knowing you will be here with me." She turned her head so that she could look at Ron too, including him in their small circle, expanding the duo to a trio with but one glance. "I am so glad you are both here and that I don't have to take this last walk as Granger, alone. I love you guys."

Ron moved from his position by the door and wrapped his arms around his friends, his taller frame momentarily blocking the sunlight streaming through the window from view. "You know we wouldn't leave you by yourself, 'Mione."

Ginny ended the impromptu hug with a word, "Time."

The hug was broken, the fellowship expanded and within minutes, the large double doors leading outside (to the guests, the Ministry official and HIM) were opened so that Hermione could step outside (with Harry at her left and Ron at her right) to meet her future.

And where was her future?

Draco stood at the small stone altar, his body held under strict control, his eyes trained on her as she came closer and closer. His mobile mouth was almost stern, a straight line imposed by his need to control his own burgeoning emotions. Yet, once she drew near, she saw the commingling of silver and gold, the glassy gleam of unshed tears.

And she smiled.

"Who gives this witch to the binding," the Ministry official asked.

"We do," her boys had responded, in perfect harmony, before hands were squeezed and released.

However, she'd soon forgotten about them because he had smiled and taken her small hand into his own and all further thought had fled beyond the need to affirm, to unite, to underline the bond they had built over the past eighteen months. With quiet responses, she had given herself wholly to the lean young wizard at her side and it was worth it.

It was everything.

And so was he.

 **The Sappiest Ending...ever.**


End file.
